Lógica
by NoahRhino
Summary: El hecho de que Elsa se sentara en el fondo del aula no tiene que ver con que le disguste la clase ni con que quiera ser remotamente relacionada con los revoltosos de siempre. Pero el último pupitre del lado derecho del aula le da una vista directa, sin interrupciones, discreta, al tercer banco de la siguiente hilera. Elsanna. No Icest. M por futuros capítulos y temas.
1. 1 - Ni idea

El hecho de que Elsa se sentara en el fondo del aula no tiene que ver con que le disguste la clase ni con que quiera ser remotamente relacionada con los revoltosos de siempre. Muy al contrario, la clase es de su absoluto interés y los muchachos de la fraternidad le parecen bastante poco agradables, pero el último pupitre del lado derecho del aula le da una vista directa, sin interrupciones, discreta, al tercer banco de la siguiente hilera.

Bueno, no al banco particularmente. Sí al cuello lleno de pecas que puede entrever tras una coleta alta y rojiza. También a la espalda recta, los antebrazos apenas apoyados en el borde de la tabla, las piernas juntas y los tobillos cruzados hacia atrás por el lado izquierdo de la silla.

La voz del profesor Pabbie se cuela en sus oídos en el mismo instante en que la pelirroja alza su mano derecha al aire, un único dedo levantado del resto del puño que sujeta la lapicera, la cabeza aún inclinada hacia su cuaderno.

"¿Señorita Sandberg? ¿Alguna duda?"

La pelirroja murmura algo para sí y levanta la cabeza atenta antes de contestar.

"Sí. ¿Cómo es posible que el razonamiento sea válido si las premisas son falsas?"

Elsa no es muy dada a las distracciones en clase, pero la ocupante del pupitre en cuestión no ha dejado que se concentre adecuadamente en el mes que va del curso de Lógica. De hecho, no tiene ni idea de lo que su compañera está hablando.

El profesor Pabbie le contesta con voz calma. Al menos eso es todo lo que Elsa es capaz de dilucidar, pues las palabras concretas no se están abriendo paso hacia su consciencia.

La chica deja caer sus hombros en señal de derrota y suspira largamente mientras devuelve su mirada al cuaderno. Elsa intuye que está mordiendo la lapicera porque el codo derecho se apoya en la mesa y el puño desaparece de su vista.

Suena el timbre y el profesor grita algunas indicaciones de ejercicios, pero el ruido de sillas arrastrándose las ahoga.

Elsa mira su cuaderno lleno de garabatos.

_Este curso no va a ser fácil…_


	2. 2 - Nombres

La clase de Lógica se ha vuelto a desarrollar más o menos en el mismo tono las últimas dos semanas. Y para Elsa se está convirtiendo en una verdadera tortura.

No, no es que mirar a Anna Sandberg sea una tortura. Muy al contrario, disfruta mucho la vista de la melena pelirroja, el cuello repleto de pecas y la figura menuda. Pero desearía que fuera en otras circunstancias.

En un bar, tal vez, la miraría de lejos un rato para luego acercarse con un trago o un comentario que rompa el hielo.

En una discoteca, quizá, la miraría bailar de lejos un rato para luego acercarse con un paso sensual que la conquiste.

_¿A quién quiero engañar? No voy sola a bares. Tampoco bailo. Y no tengo el coraje para acercarme a hablarle a una completa extraña._

Bueno, no es una completa extraña. Es Anna Sandberg, su compañera de curso de Lógica. Sabe que es Sandberg porque así la llama el profesor. Y sabe que es Anna porque la escuchó presentarse a uno de los muchachos de la fraternidad, cuando chocaron y cayeron uno encima del otro en el pasillo fuera del aula.

Elsa vio esa secuencia cuando salía del baño, rumbo a la clase. Se ocultó tras una providencial columna, muerta de vergüenza por la idea de que la encontraran espiando.

"Soy Anna", dijo la pelirroja. Elsa susurró apenas el nombre para sí, saboreando su sonido.

"Y yo, Hans", contestó el muchacho. Parecía ser la nueva adquisición del Sigma Iota Kappa, un chico alto con patillas cobrizas anchas y largas hasta el borde de la mandíbula. "Un placer conocerte, Anna."

"¡Ya quítense de encima de mi skate!" gritó otro joven, exasperado. Por la voz, Elsa supo que era el rubio musculoso y de aspecto desaliñado que se sentaba en el extremo opuesto del aula que ella.

Se escucharon algunos gruñidos y disculpas a media voz mientras se levantaban y entraban conversando al aula. Elsa esperó hasta que se perdieran los sonidos para salir de detrás de la columna, con tanta mala suerte que se topó de frente con el rubio.

"¿Espiando?" sonrió el chico, levantando una ceja y abrazando su skate. La tabla tenía dibujado un reno en la parte de abajo y 'S.V.E.N' escrito con estilo graffiti.

Elsa balbuceó una disculpa y bajó su mirada.

"No te disculpes, a cualquiera le daría diabetes viendo a ese estúpido intentando conquistar a una desprevenida", bromeó. Acto seguido, extendió su enorme mano derecha. "Kristoff Bjorgman. Estudio Ingeniería Automotriz".

"Elsa", contestó, respondiendo el saludo. "Westergard", se apresuró a agregar. "Elsa Westergard. Licenciatura en Matemática".

"¡Ah, sí! El congelador. La más fría de las exactas, ¿verdad?", exclamó. Al ver la incomodidad de su compañera, bajó un poco el volumen de voz y señaló la puerta con la cabeza. "Vamos, la clase ya empieza".

Desde ese día, Kristoff encontró la forma de sentarse en el lugar de Elsa, ubicándola a ella un espacio más adelante. Ahora, Elsa está dos bancos atrás, uno a la derecha de Anna.


	3. 3 - Decepción

A Elsa le agrada Kristoff.

No, no de la misma forma que le agrada Anna.

Kristoff no es como los Sigma Iota Kappa, que se pasan las clases riendo por lo bajo y empujándose. Kristoff ama los autos, anhela ser ingeniero y está determinado a pasar el curso de lógica, aunque le cueste. Kristoff también ama su skate, ama escalar, y está locamente enamorado de Anna. Y Elsa lo sabe porque lo ha visto mirándola.

No, eso no hace que le agrade menos a Elsa.

Pensándolo en frío, Elsa entiende que estadísticamente es más probable que Anna sea heterosexual a cualquier otra cosa. Y, si puede tomar como referencia las sonrisitas estúpidas que le regala a Hans cada vez que él se inclina a hablarle al pasar junto a su banco, está bastante segura de que no rechaza a los hombres.

Hans le cae mal a Elsa.

Hay algo en su sonrisa, en la forma en que sus ojos brillan cuando la mira a Anna, que la pone muy incómoda. Y a eso se suma que los otros doce SYK presentes en la clase le palmean la espalda victoriosos cada vez que un avance es bien recibido.

A Kristoff tampoco le gusta Hans. Elsa lo sabe porque lo ha visto arrugar la nariz en cuanto Hans cruza la puerta. Supone que es lógico. A Kristoff le gusta Anna y el muchacho es su competencia. El problema es que Kristoff es demasiado tímido para hablarle a Anna, y en eso se parece mucho a Elsa.

Es la primera semana de noviembre y, al terminar la clase, Anna ha juntado sus cosas para desaparecer por la puerta en menos de cinco segundos. El suspiro frustrado de Kristoff no pasa desapercibido para Elsa.

"¿Decepcionado?" bromea, volteándose para verlo. El rubio vuelve a suspirar y sonríe.

"No iba a hablarle de todos modos, ¿qué diferencia le hace?" Mientras cierra su cuaderno repleto de notas, toma su mochila del piso y cambia el tono a uno un poco más serio. "¿Cómo vas estudiando para el examen de la semana que viene?"

"Pues…" Elsa intenta cerrar su cuaderno rápidamente, pero ya es tarde. Kristoff pasa el brazo por encima de su hombro, lo toma y comienza a hojearlo.

"¿Qué clase de apuntes son estos?", pregunta confundido. "¿Cómo estás estudiando?"

"Yo…"

_Mierda._

"Elsa, realmente necesitas ayuda con esto. ¿Estás segura de que la Matemática es lo tuyo?"

La mirada gélida de Elsa es una clara señal de que algo no anda bien.

"¡Es un chiste! ¡Calma! Yo te ayudo", ofrece con una sonrisa. "No te ofendas, pero para estar tan convencida de tu carrera, estos apuntes son realmente lamentables."

"Es que…"

"Ven el viernes por la noche a Oaken's. El niño superdotado de Fisica me está ayudando a entender Lógica, estoy seguro de que puede darte una mano con esas notas para que puedas estudiar para el examen."

Estudiar donde no esté Anna puede ser una buena idea para concentrarme…

"De acuerdo. Te veo ahí, " responde seca. Kristoff hace otro gesto de confusión. "No estoy enojada, simplemente…"

"¿Decepcionada?" aventura, asomando una sonrisa burlona. Elsa respira profundo y atina a pincharle el brazo con la lapicera que aún tiene en la mano.

"Pagarás por eso, Bjorgman."


	4. 4 - Sándwich

_Nota de Autor_

_Hola!_

_Gracias a todos por seguirme en mi primera incursión en el fanfiction de Frozen! Honestamente no esperaba encontrar más de dos o tres lectores, así que tener un par de docenas entre watt y ffnet me está haciendo muy, muy feliz._

_La historia está planeada hasta el final, y al momento de esta publicación tengo ya escrito y por corregir hasta el capítulo 18. Voy a intentar mantener un ritmo constante de un capítulo cada dos o tres días. No quiero tenerlos esperando mucho porque sé que son cortos._

_Dejo un agradecimiento muy especial a mi amigo personal SumaelCronno por dos razones: por darme ánimos con esta historia y por continuar la suya. Síganlo en watt, tiene re buena mano para la acción!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El niño superdotado de Física se llama Olaf, tiene 12 años y su cabello es completamente blanco. Se graduó de la secundaria el año pasado.

Sin embargo, Elsa no puede entender cómo es que este niño es tan inteligente. Absolutamente todo lo que se dice alrededor de él queda automáticamente retenido en su memoria, pero no es capaz de detectar las sutilezas del sarcasmo de Elsa cada vez que le recuerda que no tiene apuntes.

El cuaderno de Elsa es, literalmente, una colección de paisajes en blanco y negro, copos de nieve, fractales y garabatos varios. Ni un ejercicio. Ni una disyunción o conjunción o condicional. Ni un silogismo categórico. De hecho, Elsa no tiene idea de qué significan esas cosas, más allá de las definiciones que puede intuir conociendo las palabras sueltas de antemano.

"Si vamos a los apuntes-"

"¿Qué apuntes?"

"Los de clase."

"¿Los que no tengo?"

"¡Exacto! Tenemos la tabla de verdad de la conjunción…"

Suspira profundamente mientras aprieta el puente de su nariz. A este paso no llegará a ningún lado.

"Ustedes sigan, voy a buscar un milkshake", anuncia Elsa, suprimiendo el deseo de rodar los ojos mientras se levanta de la mesa para dirigirse al mostrador.

Oaken, apostado tras la barra, la recibe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El dueño del café es un tipo imponente y peludo, pero su voz suave y alegre da cuenta de su calidez y le quita dureza a su aspecto.

"¿Milkshake de chocolate, señorita Westergard?"

"Como siempre", responde Elsa, curvando apenas las comisuras de su boca. Está cansada, frustrada y ligeramente hambrienta. "Y agrega a eso un sándwich de queso. Con lo de siempre."

" ¡Oh! ¿Chocolate y sándwiches? ¡Mi combinación favorita!"

Un escalofrío recorre la columna de Elsa, que queda congelada en su lugar. La voz está justo sobre su hombro derecho, tal vez a medio metro tras ella.

La voz es de Anna Sandberg. Ni más ni menos que Anna Sandberg, la causa de todas sus distracciones y el motivo por el que accedió a estudiar en Oaken's con Kristoff y Olaf. Anna Sandberg está parada detrás de Elsa.

"¡Hola!" saluda la pelirroja, adelantándose hasta quedar al lado de Elsa. "Soy Anna, estamos juntas en la clase de Lógica. Tú eres Elsa, ¿verdad? La estudiante de Matemática. Nunca podría estudiar Matemática, sólo estoy en esta clase porque me da muchos créditos para investigación en Psicología, que es mi carrera. ¿Sabías que también tengo que estudiar Estadística? Claro que lo sabes, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Esto se está poniendo muy raro. No, no es que tú seas rara, yo soy rara. Tú eres increíble... ¿Qué?"

Anna tiene en su cara una expresión que raya entre la confusión y el horror. Elsa está apabullada después de semejante monólogo. Abre la boca para contestar algo, pero la otra chica se le adelanta.

"¡Lo siento! Tengo tendencia a hablar de más…" Anna se sonroja y baja la mirada a la barra justo cuando Oaken llega con el pedido de Elsa.

La rubia toma aire otra vez, lo retiene, cierra los ojos y finalmente sonríe apenas antes de contestar.

"No eres rara." Toma su milkshake y su sándwich y empieza a alejarse hacia su mesa. Tras un par de pasos, duda un momento y vuelve hacia Anna, que sigue en el mismo lugar, aún ruborizada y concentradísima en morder su labio inferior y apretar muy fuerte sus párpados. "Si al sándwich le agregas ketchup y orégano se convierte en un sándwich de pizza."

Y sin esperar respuesta, vuelve a enfilar a donde están Kristoff y Olaf.


	5. 5 - Distracción

_Actualizo a cada rato las páginas de estadísticas porque realmente no puedo creer la cantidad de lectores._

_Gracias a todos por alimentar mis ganas de escribir!_

_Espero con ansias sus comentarios!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La Universidad de Arendelle es relativamente pequeña. Particularmente, el Departamento de Matemática llevaba varios lustros sin ver un solo estudiante nuevo. De ahí que lo apodaran "el congelador", su época de gloria olvidada en un tiempo lejano. Los profesores, diseminados entre ingenierías y cátedras periféricas en otras carreras, celebraron la incorporación de Elsa Westergard como si fuera el Mesías que viniera a salvarlos del cierre de la sección.

Tres años hace ya del ingreso de Elsa a la casa de estudios, y su presencia en el campus no ha pasado desapercibida tampoco para el resto de los estudiantes.

Elsa es la única que tiene su propio cuarto en la residencia estudiantil. Y Elsa es la única que tiene acceso al comedor de los profesores, que usa a menudo para evitar distracciones a la hora de estudiar. También para evitar las miradas curiosas de sus pares, a los que intuye cuchicheando cada vez que ella se hace presente.

Es allí donde la encuentra la tarde del sábado, con la nariz hundida en libros y la sangre siendo reemplazada lentamente por el café asqueroso de la máquina.

Las notas de Olaf son particularmente completas y didácticas, y Elsa ha encontrado en ellas la fuente perfecta de información para ponerse al día a pesar de su distracción en clase. Afortunadamente, Elsa aprende rápido y no le lleva más de dos noches completar el material del curso y estar casi lista para el examen. Ahora necesita practicar y eso sólo se logra con horas de mantener su trasero en la silla y su cabeza enfocada.

_"... tú eres increíble..."_

_Mierda._

_Y es tan bonita cuando se muerde el labio..._

_A la mierda el enfoque._

Los últimos dos días han sido así, desde el encuentro inesperado en Oaken's. No volvió a verla en la cafetería, por lo que supone que estaba solo de paso por ahí. Y gracias a Kristoff y a Olaf pudo concentrarse lo suficiente para terminar la sesión de estudio sabiendo algo más que cuando había llegado. Pero cada tanto, alguna frase la asalta y la desconcentra.

_¿Qué quiso decir con 'increíble'?_

"Se la ve distraída, señorita Westergard."

Kai Holmen, Rector general de la Universidad, se está sentando frente a Elsa con un café en cada mano. Coloca uno de los vasos frente a la joven y se respalda en su asiento. Ella suspira profundo y esboza una sonrisa cansada.

"Es domingo. Vaya a disfrutar del campus antes de que llegue la primera nevada."

"El examen de Lógica es el miércoles, no puedo…"

"Usted ha pasado todos sus exámenes con notas sobresalientes. Creo que se merece la distracción," sonríe cómplice.

Es cierto. Las calificaciones de Elsa no han bajado de 87 en los tres años que lleva cursando. La mayor parte de eso se debe a la dedicación que pone en cada materia, pero sabe que también hay una cuota importante de su habilidad natural para el campo de estudio.

"Vaya. Llévese el café. Encuéntrese con sus compañeros. Sea joven, haga amigos. ¡Viva un poco! Sobre sus hombros está la responsabilidad de quitarle el mote de "congelador" a su carrera…"

Tal vez tenga razón. Ya sabe la teoría, ya hizo ejercicios. No tiene mayores dificultades que la distracción misma.

Tímidamente, Elsa guarda sus cosas en el morral y se levanta, llevándose el vaso con ella. Saluda al rector con una leve inclinación de cabeza y se dirige con paso firme hacia la puerta.


	6. 6 - Gritos

Es un día soleado y apenas fresco. Probablemente sea el último de este estilo en lo que queda de otoño. Las temperaturas vienen cayendo definitivamente y todos saben que en cualquier momento llegarán las primeras nieves de la temporada.

A Elsa le gusta particularmente el invierno. El frío nunca le ha molestado realmente, así que no necesita usar capas y capas de ropa para abrigarse. Le alcanza con algún saco grueso que detenga el viento.

Los espacios verdes del campus, ahora teñidos de marrones y ocres otoñales, están desbordantes de jóvenes. Algunos grupitos de estudio han decidido sacar sus reuniones de la biblioteca y pasarlas al aire libre. Los SYK se entretienen dando vueltas por los caminos y haciendo mucho ruido ante cualquier payasada que se les ocurre. Desde un rincón, Kristoff levanta la vista de su guitarra y ve a Elsa acercándose.

"¡Miren quién ha decidido bendecirnos con su presencia! ¡Su Majestad, la Reina del Congelador!"

"Bjorgman…" murmura amenazante.

"¡Vamos! Un poco de humor, Elsa. Es todo lo que pido."

"A este paso, tu humor te valdrá una tabla de skate partida sobre tu cráneo."

"¡No le harás eso a SVEN! Es mi tabla favorita de todos los tiempos," exclama, fingiendo un tono de ofensa. Acto seguido deja la guitarra a un lado y da unos golpecitos en el pasto a su lado. "Siéntate y disfruta del día. Traje galletas y chocolate caliente," informa, sacando de su mochila una bolsa de papel, un termo y una pila de vasos de poliestireno.

"¡NO! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, HANS!"

La voz es de Anna.

Y ambas cabezas rubias se alzan alertas buscando de dónde proviene el grito.

Anna y Hans están junto a la fuente, a unos cincuenta metros de ellos. El muchacho la tiene tomada firmemente de la muñeca y le habla con el ceño fruncido, muy cerca de su cara, pero no llegan a escucharlo.

Elsa y Kristoff corren hacia ellos, abandonando todas sus cosas en el césped. Llegan a tiempo para escuchar otro grito.

"¡SUÉLTAME!" Anna tira de su brazo inútilmente.

"¡Ya déjala, Kolbek!" ordena Kristoff. Hans afloja la presión sin soltarla, pero el tironeo de Anna hace que ambos pierdan el equilibrio. Hans trastabilla hacia adelante y Kristoff lo toma del frente del suéter. Anna, con menos suerte, empieza a caer hacia atrás.

Afortunadamente, Elsa está en el lugar indicado para sujetar a la pelirroja antes que llegue al suelo. La chica se aferra fuerte a ella. Está temblando.

"No es asunto suyo," gruñe Hans.

"La chica te dijo que la soltaras. Si no lo haces, será siempre asunto nuestro," responde Kristoff en el mismo tono. "Vete de aquí antes de que reportemos esto a la Junta," agrega, empujándolo ligeramente y soltando el suéter.

Hans se endereza y resopla con furia. Pasa la mirada de uno a otro y termina clavándola en Anna.

"Eres mía, Anna. No lo olvides. Mía."

Da media vuelta sobre sus talones y se aleja rápidamente hacia sus hermanos del SYK.


	7. 7 - Relato

_Es cortísimo, lo sé. Mañana vuelvo con otro en compensación._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Anna se aferra a Elsa por un par de minutos. Ella y Kristoff la llevan hasta donde está su improvisado picnic y la sientan entre ellos con un vaso de chocolate caliente que poco a poco ayuda a devolverle el color a la cara.

Los rubios mantienen un silencioso respeto por la chica, que quince minutos después de la discusión, toma aire profundamente y cierra los ojos fuerte.

"Gracias," susurra. "No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ustedes."

"¿Quieres contarnos qué pasó?" consulta Kristoff con voz suave. Anna se remueve un poco, pero abre la boca un par de veces antes de comenzar, mirando fijo hacia el césped frente a ella.

"El miércoles… salí rápido de la clase para ir a mi cuarto a prepararme para una cita. Con Hans. Pasó por mí a las 7, fuimos al cine y a comer a un lugar caro, pagó todo él. Quiso que lo acompañara a la casa de la fraternidad, pero me negué…" Suspira de nuevo. "En ese momento se comportó como un caballero, me acompañó a mi edificio… Me besó antes de irse." Una lágrima se le escapa al cerrar otra vez los ojos. "Hoy me lo encontré esperándome en la puerta cuando quise salir a correr. Caminamos hasta aquí, volvió a invitarme a la casa de SYK… Y cuando lo rechacé, me tomó de la muñeca y me dijo que yo se lo debía, porque…" No puede evitar que se le quiebre la voz. Se toma un momento, pero continúa con un hilo de voz. "Porque él pagó todo en la cita. Y por eso debo ir con él y…"

"Hijo de-" comienza Kristoff. Elsa lo interrumpe con tono gélido.

"Debes reportarlo." Su compañero la mira serio. "No debe ser la primera vez que lo hace. Y no será la última. Si lo reportas, puedes detenerlo."

"No, no importa…" Anna está visiblemente incómoda. "No quiero problemas…"

"No vamos a presionarte ni haremos nada que no quieras," agrega, mirando significativamente a Kristoff, que asiente enérgicamente, aunque sus puños están apretados y su mandíbula muy tensa. "Pero podemos acompañarte cuando lo desees."

Tras unos segundos de silencio absoluto, Anna vuelve a inspirar profundo.

"Gracias," susurra otra vez. "Les avisaré."


	8. 8 - Idea

_Como lo prometí ;)_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Elsa ya no puede mirar disimuladamente a Anna. La pelirroja se ha sentado en el banco que está junto a Elsa y ha anunciado que ese será su lugar hasta el final del ciclo lectivo.

Afortunadamente, hoy es miércoles y es el examen de Lógica. Y no habrá mucho tiempo para dedicar a la contemplación de su compañera.

Desafortunadamente, un momento antes de que suene el timbre que da comienzo a la clase, el último en cruzar la puerta es Hans.

El muchacho comienza a andar por el pasillo entre la primera y la segunda hilera de bancos y Anna al verlo se encoge un poco.

El gesto no pasa desapercibido ni para Elsa ni para Kristoff.

"Ni se te ocurra, Kolbek," gruñe el muchacho. La mirada de Hans está clavada en la chica, pero retrocede un paso ante la amenaza. Al levantar la cabeza en busca de apoyo, se encuentra con que todos sus hermanos lo observan con desaprobación.

"Esto no se termina acá," sisea. Y sin voltearse, se aleja hacia el otro extremo del salón y se sienta justo cuando el profesor Pabbie comienza a repartir las copias rápidamente y un silencio atroz se hace presente en el aula.

Al mirar los ejercicios, Elsa suelta un suspiro de alivio.

_Gracias, Olaf. Tus apuntes me salvaron la vida._

"Pueden usar las hojas blancas para hacer anotaciones, pero sólo deben entregar la hoja de respuestas de elección múltiple. Sólo pinten una respuesta por ejercicio y no hagan otras anotaciones en esa hoja. Una vez que terminen, introduzcan la hoja en el sobre con su nombre y entreguen." Cuando el profesor hace silencio, el único sonido que puede escucharse en el aula es el de los lápices rasgando furiosamente el papel.

En menos de quince minutos, la hoja de respuestas de Elsa está completa y se respalda en su silla con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Hasta que mira hacia el banco de Anna y se le borra la sonrisa.

Anna tiene los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

Anna está apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

Anna sostiene el lápiz en la mano derecha, pero ésta descansa sobre su regazo.

Anna aferra con su mano izquierda el borde de su mesa.

Anna no está contestando el examen.

Y Elsa no sabe si se debe a Hans o a alguna dificultad con la materia.

Intenta pensar en formas de ayudarla, pero todas las opciones requieren que Anna la vea disimuladamente, y dadas las circunstancias es muy difícil que ocurra. No, necesita ayudarla de alguna forma.

Y de pronto, una idea le ilumina la cara.

En cualquier otra clase, Elsa tomaría su hoja apenas terminara de responder, la metería en el sobre y caminaría hasta el escritorio del profesor. Sería la primera en entregar, para salir por la puerta lo antes posible y volver a su cuarto a descansar.

No hoy.

Hoy espera. Simula revisar sus respuestas. Mira a Anna, que no se mueve.

A 50 minutos de arrancar, nadie ha entregado y el profesor Pabbie anuncia que quedan 10 minutos para recoger los exámenes.

Y los 10 minutos pasan y suena el timbre. Anna aún no se mueve.

"Por favor, agrupen los sobres de varios compañeros y tráiganlos al escritorio."

Elsa se levanta de un salto, con la hoja y el sobre sujetos firmemente en su mano derecha. Con la izquierda, toma rápidamente los papeles de Anna, que la mira entre furiosa y sorprendida, y camina a paso firme hacia el frente.

"Elsa, deben colocar la hoja en el sobre, ¿recuerdas?" indica suavemente el docente cuando la ve llegar.

"Cierto," ríe nerviosa. Mira los papeles, inspira profundo, y los guarda como fue indicado antes de agregarlos a la pila.


	9. 9 - Resultados

Elsa lleva una semana sin hablar con Kristoff ni Anna.

No es que ella no quiera. Es que al salir del aula del examen se encontró a Anna llorando desconsoladamente, rodeada por los brazos de Kristoff. El rubio la fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Por qué le quitaste la hoja a Anna?" le espetó. Elsa bajó la cabeza.

"Quería ayudar y…"

"¿Cómo podrías ayudarla quitándole el último minuto para completar las preguntas?"

El resto de los compañeros que salían del aula la miraron con desprecio. No podía explicarles. No podía decirles enfrente de todos lo que había hecho. No podía admitir que había hecho trampa de una forma tan alevosa.

Así que se fue.

Salió del edificio de Exactas y Naturales sintiendo las miradas de todo el que se le cruzaba. Escuchó murmullos. Parecían ser incluso más fuertes que lo habitual. Llegó a su habitación, arrojó su bolso a la silla del escritorio y se dejó caer en la cama de cara a la almohada.

_¿Qué hice?_

Arruinaría su promedio. O tal vez no tanto, por ser la primera vez en fallar un examen. ¿Había contestado algo Anna? No lo sabría hasta la corrección.

Hasta el mail que acaba de llegar justo ahora, sábado por la mañana, con la nota.

Sentada contra la cabecera de su cama, se seca las palmas en el pantalón de pijama antes de clickear en el correo y empezar a leer.

_"…su nota en el primer examen parcial de Lógica es 41…"_

Con 41 apenas supera el mínimo para mantenerse en la materia. Pero Anna tiene una mejor nota con total seguridad.

_¿Y para qué quiero que tenga mejor nota?_

Para que Anna no abandone. Para que Anna se sienta bien. Para que Anna sepa que se interesa por ella, aunque sea de esta forma distante, casi frustrante.

La última frase del correo le llama la atención.

_"Ruego tenga a bien pasarse por mi oficina hoy mismo para discutir sus resultados."_

Pabbie se dio cuenta y Elsa debe enfrentarlo. Pero ya tiene una estrategia. Se viste con prisa y toma su bolso sin pensar demasiado.

Apenas termina de bajar la escalera principal, escucha pasos detrás suyo y, de pronto, se siente atacada por la espalda por un cuerpo que choca contra el suyo y unos brazos que la aprisionan con fuerza.

"No sé qué hiciste, pero gracias."

Es la voz de Anna.

Y es el cuerpo de Anna el que está pegado completamente al suyo.

Y Elsa queda completamente paralizada ante la idea.

Anna parece darse cuenta, porque tras unos segundos afloja el agarre y la rodea, aún sujetándola por la cintura. Elsa la mira fijamente. Anna es unos pocos centímetros más baja que ella, y desde este ángulo puede apreciar las pecas que salpican el puente de la nariz de la pelirroja.

"¿Qué has hecho, Elsa? No podría haber obtenido un 96 con las pocas cosas que marqué..."

"Pues, yo..."

Su instinto natural es bajar la cabeza, avergonzada, pero su frente se topa suavemente con la de Anna. Y tampoco llega a cruzarse de brazos a la defensiva, porque sus manos chocan con los hombros de la joven.

_Mierda._

Está a punto de apartarse, pero escucha reír a Anna y no puede evitar relajarse un poco, cerrando los ojos. Traga saliva, nerviosa. Apabullada por la cercanía y por saberse repentinamente expuesta.

"Cambiaste los exámenes, ¿verdad?" pregunta suave. Elsa asiente sin despegar sus frentes. "Gracias. De haber sacado menos de 60 hubiese estado en riesgo de perder mi beca."

_¿Anna está becada?_

"¿No tendrás problemas? Dudo mucho que con tus notas pase desapercibido este resultado..."

Elsa finalmente se aparta un poco para intentar recuperar el control de sus emociones.

"No lo creo. El Departamento de Matemática me necesita si quiere sobrevivir. Y además..." Duda un poco antes de seguir. "Es sólo un parcial. Podría recuperarlo. De todos modos, ya estaba teniendo dificultades con la asignatura."

_No debí decir eso._

"Si con dificultades sacas 96, yo quiero esas dificultades," bromea. Ambas ríen al unísono, mirándose a los ojos. "De verdad, no puedo entender cómo es que los profesores te quieren tanto."

"Debe ser mi personalidad magnética," afirma, con total seriedad. Levanta las cejas, mirando fijamente a Anna, que apenas puede contener la risa. La carcajada burbujea dentro suyo y segundos después explota.

La pelirroja la toma del brazo y la insta a continuar caminando.

"Bueno, ¿a dónde ibas? No quiero detenerte más tiempo," agrega, su ánimo mucho más alegre.

"A hablar con el profesor Pabbie sobre mis resultados…" responde, recuperando el tono solemne. Lo cierto es que la gravedad del asunto se mezcla con la nueva cercanía de su compañera.

"Lo siento, yo no…"

"No te preocupes, en serio. Creo que podré manejarlo," sonríe levemente. "Tengo un plan. Y tú tienes que aprender lógica para que funcione."

"Me cuesta más de lo que esperaba y…"

"Yo puedo enseñarte."


	10. 10 - Equipaje

_Dedicado especialmente a SumaelCronno._  
_Feliz cumple, amigo ;)_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El fin de semana de Acción de Gracias suele ser un caos en cualquier Universidad. Las calles internas se llenan de gente que va y viene, algunos para pasar la fiesta con su familia, otros para aprovechar una pequeña escapada de la rutina antes de los exámenes y trabajos de medio término.

Elsa prefiere encerrarse en su cuarto hasta que la mayor parte de la gente se haya ido y salir más tarde.

Sólo que hoy el Rector le mandó un mensaje indicándole que lo espere en la puerta principal de su edificio, así que Elsa está con una mochila, apoyada en la barandilla en lo alto de la escalera.

Kristoff sale de la residencia cargando un enorme bolso verde y violeta seguido de cerca por Anna.

"¡Déjame llevar mi equipaje! ¡Puedo llevarlo perfectamente!"

"No si cargas ropa para un mes. ¿Tanto necesitas para menos de una semana? ¡Además vas a tu propia casa!"

Elsa sonríe ampliamente al escucharlos. Su amistad se recompuso bastante tras la maniobra del cambio de exámenes.

"Tal vez deberías dejarla que lo lleve, así nos demuestra de qué es capaz…" sugiere. Kristoff sonríe de lado y gira sobre sus talones.

"¡Elsa tiene razón! Aquí tienes." Acto seguido, lanza hacia Anna el bolso y se cruza de brazos, desafiante.

La pelirroja atrapa su equipaje con firmeza y ajusta la correa en el aire. Enseguida pasa un brazo y la cabeza por allí y, moviéndolo hacia su espalda, empieza a bajar las escaleras sin problemas con actitud triunfante.

"OK, no se me había ocurrido eso," comenta sorprendido el muchacho.

"Es más lista que tú, Bjorgman," sentencia Elsa, dándole un golpecito en el pecho con la palma abierta. "Pero tú tienes un gran corazón," agrega burlona, antes de bajar y unirse a Anna, que hace un bailecito de victoria al pie de la escalera. "Vamos, Sandberg, deja de bailar sobre los restos del orgullo de Bjorgman."

Anna toma aire y abre la boca para contestar, pero la interrumpe la bocina de un coche compacto que estaciona al lado del grupo.

"¡MAMÁ!"

Del coche baja una mujer delgada, con jeans, botas y un abrigo de lana lila. Sus ojos turquesa, calcados a los de Anna, resaltan bajo una cabellera castaña salpicada de mechones blancos.

"¡Anna!" exclama la mujer, corriendo a su encuentro. La abraza con dificultad por culpa del bolso, pero la joven no se queda quieta. Se separa velozmente, revolea el equipaje al asiento de atrás del auto y vuelve a tomar la mano de su madre, tirando de ella para llevarla con sus compañeros.

"Mamá, ellos son Elsa y Kristoff, los amigos de los que te hablé," presenta. "Chicos, ella es Idunna, mi mamá."

"Es un placer, chicos," saluda, dándole un apretón de manos a cada uno. "Me alegro mucho de que mi niña esté haciendo amigos en su primer año aquí."

"El placer es todo nuestro, señora Sandberg," contesta solemne Kristoff.

"¿Ya podemos irnos?" pregunta entusiasmada la pelirroja.

"Tan pronto como te despidas de tus amigos," sonríe la mujer. "Adiós", los saluda con la mano mientras se dirige otra vez al auto para darles espacio.

Anna da un saltito de alegría y corre a colgarse del cuello de Kristoff.

"Te extrañaré."

"Oh, vamos, son sólo unos días," ríe el muchacho, devolviendo el abrazo. "Antes de que te des cuenta estarás disfrutando otra vez de los ronquidos de Aurora y podrás venir a acampar al hall de mi edificio." Ambos sueltan una carcajada.

Anna se desprende de Kristoff y se acerca a Elsa. Parece dudar un segundo, pero finalmente avanza y la abraza por la cintura. Tímida, la rubia le rodea los hombros suavemente, resistiendo la tentación de acurrucarse contra el hueco de su cuello y aspirar profundo.

"A la vuelta nos vemos para estudiar."

_¿Qué acabo de decir?_

Anna ríe contra su hombro y asiente.

"Cuenta con eso."

Elsa no está haciendo nada para que el abrazo dure más, pero tampoco para alejarse. Siente que el agarre de Anna se mantiene más o menos constante unos segundos más, luego la aprieta un poco más fuerte por un instante y al fin se separa lentamente, deslizando sus brazos hasta dejar las manos en su cintura. Se miran a los ojos por un momento.

"Cuídate," le susurra, sintiendo la boca repentinamente seca.

La pelirroja amplía su sonrisa mientras retrocede hacia el auto.

"Cuenta con ello."

Y le guiña un ojo.

_Me guiñó un ojo._

Y se voltea hacia el coche, y lo rodea, y se sube y se va.

Y Elsa se queda mirando con una sonrisa estúpida.

"Tienes una sonrisa estúpida," señala Kristoff. Elsa responde con un bufido y una palmada al bíceps más cercano del muchacho.

"Cállate, Bjorgman. ¿No vienen a buscarte?"

"Nah, Pabbie ya debe estar en pantuflas y bata esperándome para discutir el partido de fútbol de anoche."

"¿Pabbie? ¿Como el profesor Maxwell Pabbie? ¿De Lógica?" pregunta sorprendida.

"Es mi tío," responde, encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia. "Cuando lo aceptaron en el puesto de profesor aquí, hace dos años, insistió en que venga a esta Universidad para tenerme controlado." Tras unos segundos de silencio, pregunta: "¿Y tú no viajas?"

"Esta vez, mi padre está de viaje de negocios y no llega a volver a Nueva York, así que no voy a ir para estar sola allí. Prefiero quedarme," sentencia. "Además, el Rector Holmen ha sido muy amable de invitarme a cenar con él y su esposa. Vendrá a buscarme en unos minutos, supongo."

"Nos veremos por aquí, entonces," concluye, contento. "Gerda Holmen cocina como los dioses."


	11. 11 - Visita

Elsa está nerviosa.

Elsa está esperando a Anna en su cuarto y está nerviosa.

El cuarto de Elsa está ordenado hasta el más mínimo detalle, como de costumbre. No hay ropa tirada, la cama simple que usa siempre está tendida, la otra cama tiene varios almohadones bien mullidos para ser usada como sofá, la cafetera tiene una jarra preparada, el escritorio tiene las dos butacas de rueditas arrimadas y los apuntes de Olaf apilados en el centro.

Y Elsa está nerviosa.

En los tres años que lleva de Universidad jamás invitó a nadie a acompañarla. Elsa no acostumbra perseguir amistades, mucho menos romances, y su vida social siempre ha estado limitada a su familia y los profesores. Así que la situación de recibir a una amiga (y más aún, alguien que le gusta) es completamente nueva y, casi por defecto, sumamente estresante.

Cinco golpecitos rítmicos en la puerta le anuncian que el momento ha llegado y contiene la respiración.

Anna está afuera.

Y dejando escapar el aire de una vez, Elsa abre la puerta y deja entrar a un torbellino rojo.

"¡Hola! Traje muffins. No sabía cuál te gusta, así que traje dos de cada uno, por las dudas que nos guste el mismo, así que tengo de chocochips, banana, arándanos y toffee nut. ¿Te gusta comer mientras estudias? Debí haber preguntado eso antes. O tal vez prefieres un sándwich… ¿Huele a café? ¡Me encanta el café! Oh, lo siento, estoy hablando de más otra vez y-"

Todavía sujetando el picaporte, Elsa mira con curiosidad a Anna, que entró, dejó cuatro bolsas de papel sobre el escritorio en desuso, se inclinó sobre la cafetera y ahora está parada en el medio del cuarto, sonrojándose y cruzándose de brazos mientras un pesado silencio se hace presente. Lentamente, Elsa acompaña la puerta con la mano hasta que el click del pestillo anuncia que está nuevamente cerrada con ambas dentro. Suspira, cierra los ojos y finalmente sonríe.

"Chocochips, arándanos, banana y toffee nut, en ese orden. El café es un blend con extra cafeína. Más tarde podemos pedir unos sándwiches."

A Anna le toma unos segundos volver a sonreír, tímida. Y unos segundos más para que sus hombros se pongan más firmes y vuelva a su ánimo habitual.

"Traje mis apuntes."

"Yo tengo los apuntes de Olaf," agrega Elsa, señalando hacia las butacas del escritorio. Anna la sigue y se sientan una junto a otra con los cuadernos en medio.

"¿El niño superdotado de Física?"

"Es raro."

"Es divertido," ríe Anna. "Ya crecerá y entenderá mejor el mundo, sólo hay que tenerle paciencia."

"Lo bueno es que entiende mucho de Lógica. Así es como pude ponerme al día," comenta al pasar. La pelirroja la mira con curiosidad.

"¿Y qué hablaste con el profesor Pabbie? Imagino que no se ha creído que el examen fuera tuyo…"

Elsa duda un momento.

La charla con el profesor ese sábado fue extraña. Cuando llegó a su oficina, el hombre estaba sentado en un sillón junto a la ventana abierta, fumando de una pipa sencilla. Le señaló un butacón a su lado y Elsa obedeció sin rechistar.

"Elsa, no voy a mentirte," comenzó el viejo matemático. Le dio una pitada larga a su pipa y soltó el humo hacia la ventana. "Sé que esos exámenes fueron cambiados." Elsa abrió la boca para discutirle, pero Pabbie alzó una mano sin mirarla. "No es necesario que me expliques nada, no voy a reportarte con Kai. Por todos los dioses, necesitamos que sigas en el departamento para que la Junta Directiva no nos cierre." Suspiró y despegó por primera vez la mirada del paisaje del campus para posarla en su alumna. "¿Tuviste un buen motivo?"

Elsa dudó un instante, sintiéndose descubierta.

"Sí, profesor."

"¿Te ocuparás de eso?"

"Sí, profesor."

El docente la miró fijo un instante más, como intentando ver algo más en ella. Y pareció encontrarlo, porque sonrió levemente y sacudió la cabeza casi divertido.

"Tu nota final es la que contará para este curso. Haré como si no hubieses estado en este examen. Pero quiero que sepas que será la única excepción que haré contigo. Ahora vete a disfrutar el sábado."

Sentada junto a Anna, Elsa no está segura si contarle toda la conversación. Así que decide, por esta vez, mentirle.

"Tengo que repetir el examen al final del curso si es que la nota del segundo examen no es suficientemente alta."

_Bueno, al menos no es tan lejano a la verdad._

"¡Genial! Tampoco es que necesites el tiempo para estudiar, si tenías un 96 seguramente no hará falta que estudies tanto. Y yo tengo ese 96 pero necesito aprender para no perder la beca con el siguiente examen, porque no aceptaré que me cambies el examen de vuelta. Estás loca si piensas que dejaré que perjudiques tu carrera por salvarme el pellejo otra vez. Y no digo que seas loca, aunque fue muy loco lo que hiciste. En realidad yo estoy loca por-"

Se detiene de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos y nuevamente colorada, llevando una mano a su boca, como intentando frenar físicamente la catarata de palabras que acababa de salir.

Elsa ríe mientras echa mano de los apuntes apilados en el escritorio.

"No te preocupes. Con estos cuadernos no necesitarás la ayuda de nadie más. Puedes ser tu propia heroína."


	12. 12 - Tarde

Hace una hora que Anna debería haber llegado a Oaken's.

Anna fue la que insistió para juntarse allí con Kristoff y Olaf a repasar Lógica. Anna fue la que se comunicó con todos, fue la que puso fecha y horario, fue la que eligió el lugar.

Y Anna no está. Debería haber llegado hace una hora.

Y Elsa está preocupada.

Kristoff también, aunque lo disimula fingiendo concentración en su sándwich.

Olaf está inquieto.

Y Elsa está cada vez preocupada.

"¿Han probado llamarla?" pregunta el niño. Kristoff bufa y se pasa las manos por la cara, frustrado.

"También mandarle mensajes de texto, no responde."

"¿Y no saben dónde podría estar?"

"No, Olaf. No tenemos forma de encontrarla a menos que ella se comunique con nosotros."

"¿Y no pueden preguntarle a su mamá?"

Elsa está a punto de contestar cortante cuando su teléfono suena a todo volumen, sobresaltando a los tres ocupantes de la mesa.

_Anna_.

Saca el aparato y lo muestra a sus compañeros. Vibra y suena con fuerza, la pantalla parpadea en rojo y blanco con el nombre de Anna y las letras "SOS".

_Anna está en peligro_.

"Anna está en peligro," afirma Kristoff. Escucharlo en voz alta hace que Elsa salga del shock inicial. "¿Qué hacemos?"

Elsa toca la pantalla y abre la notificación. Automáticamente se abre un mapa y tras unos segundos de carga aparece una ubicación marcada con un punto rojo.

"Yo voy," anuncia Kristoff, levantándose de la silla. Elsa lo sujeta rápidamente de la muñeca.

"No, voy yo."

"Pero-" comienza a protestar. La rubia lo interrumpe.

"Tú conoces a la madre de Olaf, no podemos dejarlo aquí," señala. El niño está ahora visiblemente asustado. "Acompáñalo, yo me encargo de Anna." La decisión en su voz no da lugar a réplicas, por lo que Kristoff asiente una vez y vuelve a sentarse.

"¿Anna estará bien?" pregunta Olaf. Elsa lo mira con una mezcla de ternura y determinación. Toma su sobretodo y su bufanda y se levanta de su silla en un solo movimiento, mientras empieza a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Me aseguraré de que así sea."


	13. 13 - Auxilio

Hay menos de un kilómetro entre Oaken's y la ubicación que Anna envió.

Y Elsa corre.

Corre dejando atrás la cafetería, pasando rápidamente por negocios que están cerrando por la noche y casas que se preparan para la primera nevada.

Corre mientras siente un escalofrío recorrer su espina.

_Aguanta, Anna. Ya voy._

Se detiene brevemente en una esquina y saca el teléfono para revisar el recorrido. Una calle más, luego a la derecha otras dos.

Corre.

El viento helado choca contra su cara con fuerza. Elsa achica los ojos, esforzándose por ver bien su camino.

Una calle. Luego dos a la derecha. Saca el celular otra vez y ve que está a 50 metros. A ambos lados de la calzada hay negocios cerrados, más de uno probablemente abandonado. No hay nadie. Ni un alma. No hay más ruido que el del viento azotando sus oídos.

"¡Anna!" llama. No hay respuesta.

Hasta que lo ve.

50 metros adelante se abre un angosto callejón a mano izquierda. Una luz parpadea entre los muros.

Elsa corre.

"¡Anna!" vuelve a llamar desde la entrada del callejón. Escucha un golpe suave en un contenedor de basura.

_Anna._

Unos metros adentro, atrás del enorme contenedor, está Anna.

Está acurrucada contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados y muy pálida. Tiene una camiseta fina de mangas largas, un poco estirada y rasgada en el cuello y un jean manchado de barro.. Las botas no parecen suficientemente abrigadas.

Elsa se agacha junto a Anna y le rodea los hombros, sacudiéndola levemente.

"Anna, soy Elsa. Vine por ti."

"¿Elsa…?" La pelirroja abre apenas los ojos y mueve una mano hacia el rostro de su amiga. "Hans…"

Una oleada de ira arde de repente en el interior de Elsa ante la mención del muchacho.

_No, debo concentrarme._

"Después me explicas. Vamos, tienes que levantarte."

Tomándola de las axilas, Elsa la inclina hacia ella y, con mucho cuidado, la levanta. Ayudándose con la pared, la mantiene en pie mientras se quita el sobretodo y se lo pone con dificultad a su compañera.

Sin perder un instante, le manda un mensaje rápido a Kristoff.

_"La encontré. Voy al campus."_

Tras guardar el teléfono, se saca la bufanda y la enrosca en el cuello de Anna. Cierra bien el abrigo, pasa uno de los brazos de Anna por encima de sus hombros y la sujeta de la cintura. Cuando está segura de tenerla firme, empieza a caminar y nota que Anna cojea del pie izquierdo. A dos calles hay una avenida concurrida, allí puede pedir un Uber y esperarlo sin mucho más riesgo.

"¿Tienes… frío…?" murmura la chica.

"No me molesta el frío," responde Elsa. "Pero tú te congelarás si no nos movemos rápido."

No sin esfuerzo, así abrazadas, caminan lentamente hacia la avenida.

Y mientras caminan, Elsa puede ver cómo se posan en la calle los primeros copos de nieve.


	14. 14 - Confianza

Cuando Elsa llega con Anna a bordo del Uber a la puerta del edificio residencial, Kristoff las está esperando nervioso. Abre velozmente la puerta del coche y toma a su amiga más joven en brazos.

"Vamos a mi cuarto," indica la rubia, empezando a subir. "Tengo una cama extra. Ahí estaremos tranquilos y nadie hará preguntas."

Una vez en la habitación, Elsa abre su propia cama y hace un gesto a Kristoff, que deposita a Anna suavemente y la cubre con las frazadas.

Anna tiembla. No ha parado de temblar en todo el viaje. Probablemente estuviera al borde de la hipotermia cuando Elsa la encontró.

"Hans…" susurra.

Kristoff aprieta la mandíbula y resopla con fuerza. Anna lo mira casi con vergüenza.

"Yo no…"

"Bjorgman está enojado con Hans, no contigo," le asegura Elsa. "Sabes que puedes contarnos lo que pasó, ¿verdad?"

La chica asiente débilmente. Elsa se sienta en el borde de la cama y le echa a su amigo una mirada significativa para que baje algunos decibeles sus demostraciones de enojo.

"Bjorgman, ¿qué te parece si le preparas a Anna un té? Hay un calentador eléctrico junto al microondas, las tazas están en la alacena de arriba."

El muchacho asiente con un gruñido frustrado y se aleja de la zona de las camas.

Elsa aprovecha esa pequeña privacidad para sentarse un poco más cerca de la cabecera y hablarle a su compañera en el tono más tranquilo que puede.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

Anna cierra los ojos con fuerza.

"Faltaba aún una hora para encontrarme con ustedes, así que fui a la tienda a comprar algunas provisiones. Nada especial, sólo algunas galletas y gaseosas para tener en mi habitación.

"Al salir, Hans me esperaba en la calle… Le dije que se vaya, pero no me hizo caso y empezó a seguirme. Caminé más rápido y empezó a correrme… Hasta que…" La voz de Anna amenaza con quebrarse, pero respira profundo un par de veces y continúa, aunque con un tono aún más bajo, casi un susurro. "Me tomó del brazo y me empujó contra una pared. Y… abrió mí abrigo... me agarró la camiseta tan fuerte que pensé que me la arrancaría."

Elsa desvía la mirada para ocultar la impotencia y la rabia que siente en este momento.

"Lo golpeé con las latas de gaseosa," sigue Anna. "Y mientras estaba aturdido me tomó del cuello de la chaqueta, pero me la quité y corrí tanto como pude… No miré atrás, sólo corrí. Y de pronto era de noche y tenía frío y pisé una baldosa floja y el tobillo... Y podía jurar que aún escuchaba sus pasos detrás de mí, así que me oculté en el callejón… Y te mandé el SOS porque ya no podía caminar más y no sabía a quién más acudir… Sabía que tú y Kris me creerían…"

"A Kolbek hay que darle una buena paliza para acomodarle las ideas," resopla Kristoff, presentando la taza de té humeante frente a la pelirroja.

"No, con eso no solucionas nada, Bjorgman. Hay que reportarlo y que las autoridades se encarguen," responde Elsa, intentando sonar calmada pero firme.

"No harán nada de eso," sentencia Anna mientras se incorpora para tomar la taza. A pesar de que aún tiembla, envuelta en una frazada, sus mejillas empiezan a recobrar algo de color. "Ya les dije que no quiero problemas. No puedo poner en riesgo mi beca. Sin ella no puedo seguir estudiando aquí…"

"Anna…" comienza Elsa. Kristoff le pone una mano en el hombro y, al voltear, lo ve negando con la cabeza.

"Anna, como ya te dijimos antes, no haremos nada que no quieras. Pero la única forma de que Hans enfrente consecuencias por lo que está haciendo es reportándolo."

"Y puedes quedarte aquí, si te sientes más segura," ofrece la rubia. "Sé que Aurora se lo pasa durmiendo y te dejará sola. No creo que sea bueno ahora mismo."

Anna lo piensa un momento y asiente. Mira fijo a sus amigos por encima del borde de la taza.

"Gracias," susurra. "Mañana traeré algo de ropa. Y comida."

"No te preocupes por la comida. Puedo encargarme de eso," sonríe Elsa.


	15. 15 - Proximidad

Elsa se siente cómoda compartiendo habitación con Anna.

Y Anna parece estar cómoda compartiendo habitación con Elsa.

Es como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Pese a tener rutinas diferentes (Elsa prefiere las mañanas, mientras que Anna está más activa de noche), la pequeña convivencia durante las dos semanas antes de las vacaciones de Navidad ha ido sobre ruedas.

Como prometiera, Elsa se ha encargado de las comidas. Además de algunas recetas aptas para dormitorios universitarios, la rubia insistió en salir a comer alguna vez o se consintieron con comida chatarra para llevar.

La realidad es que el tiempo que pasan juntas ha aumentado de golpe desde la primera nevada. Comen juntas, salen a pasear juntas por el campus, se acompañan mutuamente a algunas clases y ahora se sientan una tras otra en la clase de Lógica, con Kristoff aún monopolizando el banco del fondo.

La cercanía física, de todos modos, es nueva para Elsa.

No, no es que estén una encima de la otra. Pero hay pequeños gestos que la están volviendo loca.

Cada vez que Anna le sirve una taza de café y la deja a su lado en el escritorio, posa su mano en el hombro de la rubia y da un pequeño apretón.

Cada vez que se despiden para ir a alguna clase, Anna desliza sus dedos por el brazo de Elsa suavemente, desde el codo hasta casi la palma de la mano, y le desea suerte.

Y cuando miran películas, Anna tiene la costumbre de pegarse junto a Elsa y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

La primera vez que sucedió, Elsa quedó desconcertada. Estaban mirando uno de esos dramones que suelen estar nominados al Oscar sentadas una junto a otra en la cama de Anna, la que antes estuviera vacía, con la notebook de Elsa frente a ellas. Luego, volvió a suceder con una de superhéroes, y otra vez con una comedia romántica, y ahí fue cuando Elsa empezó a sentir que podía acostumbrarse a eso.

La última noche en el campus, tras empacar el equipaje necesario, Anna propone pedir comida china y ver una película de acción. Y Elsa es incapaz de negarse.

A hora y media hora de comenzar, ya están acurrucadas y los cartones de comida están casi vacíos, desperdigados por la cama, sumados a un par de envoltorios de Hershey's. Esta vez, Elsa se ha aventurado y tiene un brazo sobre los hombros de Anna.

Y Anna se acerca más a Elsa.

"Siempre pensé que Will Smith debería haberse dedicado más a la actuación que a la música," dice la pelirroja, girando la cabeza de golpe para mirar a su compañera, sin despegar la cabeza de su hombro. "¿Tú qué piensas?"

"Bueno…" La garganta de Elsa está repentinamente seca. "A mí me gusta su música."

"No digo que sea mala," continúa, su tono tan casual que Elsa no puede evitar relajarse un poco. "Pero es mejor actor que cantante."

"Puede ser…"

Elsa no despega su mirada de la pantalla. Y puede sentir la mirada de Anna clavada en ella, como examinándola.

"¿Elsa…?" susurra.

Casi como un reflejo, Elsa gira hacia ella y se encuentra a milímetros de su rostro.

_Mierda._

_MIERDAMIERDAMIERDA_

"Elsa, ¿a ti te gu-"

**BOOM**

Una explosión en pantalla y el momento está completamente roto.

Anna se sobresalta y voltea la cabeza hacia la computadora, riendo.

"OK, no me esperaba eso," dice entre carcajadas. El brazo de Elsa sigue en su lugar, pero ha quedado petrificada.

"Sí," ríe nerviosa la rubia. "No puedo creer que nunca vieras Hombres de Negro, es un clásico," comenta, tratando de ocultar el temblor en su voz. El problema es que no puede ocultar el temblor de sus manos, así que se mueve casi de un salto alejándose de Anna hacia el borde de la cama.

Y no vuelven a hablar.

La película va terminando con un muro de hielo entre ambas. La mirada de Anna queda fija al frente, pero sus ojos parecen húmedos.

¿Está llorando? ¿O es por mirar tanto tiempo la pantalla?

Apenas los créditos empiezan a pasar, Elsa se levanta y junta todos los cartones y envoltorios y los lleva hasta el tacho de basura. En su nerviosismo no puede evitar limpiar las cosas sucias, ordenar, dejar todo en su lugar…

Para cuando voltea a ver a Anna, la ve acostada, su espalda hacia el espacio entre las camas. Elsa puede ver su cabello desparramado en la almohada y no mucho más, porque está tapada hasta arriba. También puede percibir, por el movimiento de su torso, que su respiración es lenta. Si no se ha dormido, pronto lo hará.

_Mierda._

_Lo he arruinado todo._


	16. 16 - Distancia

_**Nota de autor:**  
En el capítulo anterior me faltó acreditar a mi esposa, quien ideó el tramo final de la escena. Ella es mi beta desde hace 12 años.  
Gracias, amor. No sé qué haría sin vos._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No se despidieron antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Para cuando Elsa se despertó, Anna ya no estaba y su copia de la llave estaba sobre el escritorio.

El 25 de diciembre, Elsa mandó un escueto "Feliz Navidad" por mensaje de texto que fue respondido de igual forma. Lo mismo pasó para Año Nuevo.

Las dos semanas de vacaciones fueron, literalmente, una tortura para Elsa.

Y este comienzo de clases tampoco está resultando fácil.

La primera vez que Elsa entra al aula de Lógica, Anna y Kristoff están sentados en el fondo, sus bancos juntos y conversando animadamente. Es el muchacho el que le hace señas al verla para que se les una en el pupitre justo adelante, contra la pared. Anna la saluda apenas con un gesto.

"¡Elsa! ¿Cómo la pasaste en Nueva York? Dicen que hizo mucho frío…" comenta animado. La rubia se encoge de hombros.

"No pudimos salir del edificio esta última semana. Por suerte mejoró el tiempo y pude tomar mi vuelo."

"Por aquí tuvimos una ventisca dos días después de Navidad, pero el resto de los días fueron soportables. Anna y yo nos la pasamos en Oaken's a base de chocolate caliente. ¡Tienes que probar el nuevo…"

La voz de Kristoff empieza a perderse en la consciencia de Elsa. Se siente mareada, aunque sabe que el efecto no es físico sino mental.

_No puedo estar celosa._

Pero sabe que en el fondo es cierto.

Hace dos semanas estuvieron a punto de besarse. Y Elsa perdió la oportunidad y ahora Anna ríe al unísono con Kristoff, y lo toma del brazo, y se inclina hacia él y…

_Anna está saliendo con Kristoff._

_¿O no?_

Si están saliendo, ¿por qué no se lo dirían explícitamente? Tal vez pensaran que Elsa se daría cuenta al verlos. Tal vez…

"¿Elsa?" le llama la atención el rubio. "¿Sigues con nosotros?" bromea. Elsa fuerza una sonrisa.

"Seguro. Siempre."


	17. 17 - Preguntas

La reunión de los viernes por la noche en Oaken's se ha convertido, para el pequeño grupo, en una tradición.

También es tradición tomar alguna bebida de chocolate: milkshake para Olaf y Elsa, chocolate caliente para Kristoff y Anna. Y las chicas siempre piden el famoso sándwich de pizza de la rubia.

Y también es tradición caminar los cuatro juntos hasta el campus al terminar la comida, riendo y charlando de cualquier tema que se cruce.

El primero en dejarlos es Olaf. Su madre lo espera siempre cerca del edificio de Exactas y Naturales. El niño le da un abrazo a cada uno de sus compañeros y corre a subirse al viejo coche familiar, siempre con una sonrisa y al grito de "¡Adivina qué estudiamos hoy!"

Desde allí, los tres jóvenes caminan tranquilamente hasta el Edificio Elison, el primero con residencias estudiantiles. Allí se despide Kristoff con un choque de puños para Elsa y un abrazo (largo, nota la rubia) para Anna. Al separarse, se quedan mirando con una sonrisa estúpida unos segundos, hasta que finalmente el muchacho se ríe y se va, meneando la cabeza.

Ahora, las chicas quedan solas. Y el silencio entre ellas es palpable. O al menos así lo siente Elsa.

"Bjorgman… es un buen chico," comenta la rubia.

"Lo es," afirma Anna sin borrar su sonrisa.

El Edificio Lund, donde residen ellas, se encuentra a unos cien metros adelante. A Elsa le parecen kilómetros.

Los primeros pasos continúan en silencio. Caminan cerca, pero sin tocarse. Las manos en los bolsillos de sus camperas.

Anna toma aire varias veces, hasta que finalmente se decide a hablar.

"Alguna vez tendrás que confiar en alguien, Elsa."

_Mierda._

Esta vez, Anna habla pausado. Parece haber pensado bien sus palabras.

"Yo sé que hablo mucho. Y sé que cuento mucho, muy rápido. Pero hemos convivido dos semanas y lo único que sé de ti es que has visto muchas películas, que tu familia tiene dinero y que te levantas muy temprano." Suspira profundo antes de continuar. "Y que te has preocupado por mí."

"Anna…"

"¿Confías en mí?"

Elsa da unos pasos en silencio, pensativa.

"Sí."

"Entonces respóndeme: ¿por qué ese afán por estar sola? ¿Por qué insistes en aislarte, en huir?" La voz de Anna se quiebra al final.

Elsa quiere contestarle, pero se siente tropezar con las palabras en la punta de su lengua. Frustrada, cierra brevemente los ojos y cuando los vuelve a abrir están al pie de la escalera.

Anna se detuvo y la está mirando de frente.

"No sé si sea correcto..." murmura Elsa.

"Entonces, avísame cuando lo sepas."

Y dicho esto, Anna se aleja hacia la puerta principal.


	18. 18 - Madrugada

Durante la siguiente semana, Anna y Elsa no se han visto más de lo estrictamente necesario. Las clases compartidas, la reunión del viernes, algún cruce por el campus…

Elsa siente la mirada dura de Anna cada vez que se cruzan. Y sabe que tiene mucha razón al estar enojada.

Pero cuatro fuertes golpes en su puerta la despiertan la madrugada del domingo.

"¡Elsa! ¡Despierta!" Kristoff suena desesperado y la rubia se levanta de un salto. Corre a abrir mientras mira el reloj digital que tiene en la mesa de noche.

_4 de la mañana. No puede ser bueno._

Y al abrir, lo único que puede ver es a Anna.

Anna en brazos de Kristoff. Como dormida. Débil.

El muchacho entra sin preguntar y deja a la pelirroja en la cama libre.

"Me llamó Aurora desde la casa de su sororidad, estaban en medio de una fiesta. Parece que consumió alguna droga, pero no sabemos si fue intencional o si le mezclaron algo en la bebida," explica. "El problema es que cuando llegué a buscarla, Hans estaba intentando meterla en un coche."

_Anna no le contó a nadie más que a nosotros._

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Las chicas de Tau Tau Phi dijeron se presentó como su novio. Y Aurora estaba hasta las cejas de porro y quién sabe qué más cuando él llegó, no podía avisarles que no lo era. De todos modos, cuando me vio, dejó caer a Anna a la calle y salió con el coche como alma que lleva el diablo."

"Tenemos que reportar esto, Bjorgman."

"Tenemos que esperar a que Anna despierte para hacer eso. Pero no dejaré que Kolbek se salga con la suya," agrega, ajustándose el abrigo y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta. Elsa lo detiene poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

"No irás a hacer alguna locura, ¿verdad?"

Kristoff la mira a los ojos y Elsa puede ver la ira que arde en su interior.

"¡Ese maldito pudo haberle hecho cualquier cosa!"

"Pero sin pruebas, lo único que conseguirás es que te expulsen a ti."

"No me importa. Cuida a Anna, yo me encargo de Kolbek." Con un sacudón del hombro se libera de su amiga y sale con paso firme, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con fuerza.

Parada en medio de la habitación, Elsa siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

_Hans pudo haberse llevado a Anna si no fuera por Kristoff._

"¿Elsa…?" La voz de Anna suena increíblemente débil y sus ojos permanecen cerrados, pero la rubia la escucha y se apura a sentarse a su lado y tomar su mano.

"Estoy aquí, Anna."

"Hans…"

"Kolbek no está aquí. Bjorgman no lo dejó llevarte," explica. "¿Sabes qué te pasó?"

Anna balbucea algunas sílabas inconexas, pero aprieta con fuerza la mano de Elsa y empieza a llorar.

"Estás segura aquí, no te hará daño. No dejaremos que te haga daño," promete. E intenta mantener la fuerza en su voz, pero siente su corazón quebrarse por dentro.


	19. 19 - Despertar

Son ya las 8 de la mañana cuando Anna empieza a calmarse. Elsa se ha quedado despierta vigilándola de cerca, sujetando su mano y susurrándole palabras de ánimo cada vez que la pelirroja la llamó entre sueños.

En las últimas cuatro horas, no ha tenido noticias de Kristoff, y eso la preocupa.

Ahora, con los primeros atisbos de claridad en el horizonte y los primeros signos de lucidez de su compañera, decide dejar su puesto unos momentos para preparar café y estirarse un poco.

"¿Elsa?" la llama, su voz apenas un hilo. La rubia la mira desde la minúscula cocina con curiosidad. "Tengo que reportar a Hans."

Elsa suspira largamente, enciende la cafetera y vuelve a la butaca que dejó junto a la cama.

"Tenemos que llamar al Rector y dar parte a la Junta. Seguramente citarán al líder de SYK, también. Y tendrás que contarles todo, desde el principio. ¿Estás lista para eso?"

Anna parece dudar un momento, pero cierra los ojos con fuerza y aprieta los labios hasta dejarlos en una fina línea. Segundos después, se sienta en la cama y levanta la mirada.

"No dejaré que le haga daño a nadie más."

La rubia asiente ligeramente con la cabeza.

"¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó anoche?"

Otra vez suspira y cierra los ojos.

"Aurora me invitó a una fiesta de la sororidad. TTF suele organizar noches de chick flicks y juegos, no me pareció mala idea. Y generalmente hay alcohol, que no sería un problema porque puedo beber algún trago o cerveza sin problemas… Pero…

"¡Te juro que tomé un solo trago! Me lo dio otra chica, creo que su nombre era Drizella… Un cuba libre. Aurora me ofreció marihuana, pero aún no la he probado y no quería… No me pareció…"

_Pusieron algo en su bebida…_

"Recuerdo… Estaba bailando y me empecé a marear. Fui hacia el baño, pero no llegué. Algunas de las chicas se preocuparon, dijeron que estaba pálida. Aurora llamó a Kristoff… Y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que Hans me cargaba hacia afuera de la casa. Y yo quería protestar, pero no podía hablar y me costaba moverme y…" De sus ojos comienzan a brotar silenciosamente las lágrimas. Su voz se quiebra. "Y entonces lo escuché a Kris, y Hans maldijo y me soltó a la calle y…"

"Bjorgman me contó el resto," la interrumpe, tomándole la mano. "¿Quieres que le pida al Rector que venga aquí?" Anna la mira, confundida. "No pondrá objeciones si se lo pido."

La pelirroja asiente lentamente y suelta la mano de Elsa para abrazarse a sus propias piernas.

Cuatro golpes suaves en la puerta llaman la atención de ambas. Elsa se levanta y abre velozmente.

"Bjorgman, ¿qué diablos-"

"Hola," sonríe, tímido. Tiene el ojo izquierdo hinchado y morado, un corte en el labio del lado derecho. Y detrás de él, el profesor Maxwell Pabbie.

"Hola, señorita Westergard. Tenemos que hablar."


	20. 20 - Reporte

Pabbie y Kristoff se han acomodado sentados en la cama de Elsa, de cara hacia la de Anna. Y mientras la pelirroja se queda respaldada contra la cabecera, aún abrazada a sus piernas, la rubia opta por recuperar su butaca.

El muchacho tiene una extraña expresión entre arrepentido y orgulloso, un poco deformada por los golpes que parece haber recibido.

"Mi sobrino me dice que la señorita Sandberg está teniendo algunos problemas con Hans Kolbek. ¿Es verdad?" La profunda voz de Pabbie suena calma pero autoritaria. Anna asiente con la cabeza y el profesor continúa. "¿Quieres contarme tú misma qué ha sucedido?" La joven mira a Elsa, que aprieta su mano para instarla a responder.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Anna recapitula cada uno de los eventos con Hans, desde el choque en el pasillo hasta lo sucedido la noche anterior. Llegados al punto en que su memoria empieza a cortarse, Kristoff toma la palabra para llenar los huecos.

"¿Y se puede saber cómo es que tu ojo quedó así?" le pregunta Elsa. Kristoff se encoge en su lugar y cierra los ojos fuerte. Pabbie intenta disimular una sonrisa y frunce el ceño.

"Cuando salí de aquí fui directo a la casa de los Sigma Iota Kappa."

Las chicas pasan la mirada sorprendidas de Kristoff al profesor.

"Elabora," ordena la rubia. El muchacho toma aire y sonríe nervioso.

"Fui a buscar a Kolbek. Quería golpearlo y… La verdad es que nunca llegué a entrar a la casa." Ante el silencio perplejo de sus compañeras, agrega: "Sus hermanos me detuvieron en la entrada. Quise forcejear, pidiendo ver a Kolbek y ahí me golpearon."

"Esos hijos de…" murmura Elsa. Kristoff pone ambas palmas abiertas al frente y niega con la cabeza.

"¡No, no, no! ¡Espera! Ellos tienen razón, no tenían motivos para dejarme entrar. Pero quisieron saber por qué mi desesperación por encontrarlo… Y les conté…" Anna deja caer su mentón hacia el pecho y se abraza más fuerte a sus rodillas. El rubio opta por hablar más suave hacia ella. "No les conté todo. Les dije que se había comportado como un verdadero imbécil contigo. Que quiso aprovecharse de ti varias veces y que tiene que responder por eso."

"Los hermanos de SYK han venido a buscarme hace una hora," comienza Pabbie. "Traían a Hans Kolbek maniatado, en ropa interior, anunciando que lo han expulsado de la fraternidad y que lo entregan a los procesos burocráticos correspondientes. Claro que usaron otro lenguaje, pero… No sería apropiado…"

Elsa sonríe ligeramente. Anna ha levantado la cabeza y mira confundida al viejo profesor.

"¿Eso significa que…?"

"Si elevas una queja formal, es muy probable que el señor Kolbek ya no pertenezca a esta institución." Anna asiente en silencio, como asimilando la información. "El protocolo de la Universidad para estos casos indica que los profesores que tomamos conocimiento de estas situaciones debemos acompañar a nuestros estudiantes. Si preparas el reporte, yo mismo me encargaré de llevarlo de inmediato con Kai. Podemos organizar la reunión de la Junta Directiva para mañana a la mañana."

Durante casi un minuto, lo único que se escucha en la habitación es la respiración de todos los presentes. Elsa y Kristoff están expectantes. Pabbie está tranquilo pero determinado. Anna piensa.

"Haré el reporte a la Universidad. Pero también haré la denuncia policial, si ustedes me acompañan," añade, mirando a sus amigos.

"Estamos contigo," asegura Kristoff. Y mientras Pabbie se acerca a la puerta, los tres jóvenes se estrechan en un fuerte abrazo.


	21. 21 - Historia

Una vez que Pabbie tiene el reporte y está hecha la denuncia en la jefatura de policía, Kristoff las acompaña hasta la residencia y vuelve con su tío a pasar lo que queda de la tarde del domingo.

Y Anna y Elsa quedan solas, al pie del Edificio Lund, mirando cómo el muchacho se aleja.

La rubia toma aire y cierra los ojos. Ha sido un día muy largo e intenso. Y aún no termina.

"¿Quieres dar un paseo?" invita. La pelirroja hunde las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y asiente cansada. "No será largo, lo prometo."

Mientras ponen marcha hacia el parque central del campus, Anna parece recuperar un poco de su energía habitual.

"Gracias," susurra con una sonrisa ligera. "Por cuidarme y estar conmigo hoy."

"No hay nada que agradecer, somos amigas, ¿verdad?" Hace una pausa antes de agregar: "De hecho, creo que te debo algunas explicaciones..."

Anna la mira de reojo sin detenerse.

"Oh... No tienes..."

"Quiero hacerlo. Quiero contarte."

"Soy toda oídos, entonces."

Elsa mira al frente, seria.

"Mi madre se llamaba Elena Lund."

Anna la mira confundida por un instante, pero enseguida refleja en su rostro la conexión que hace mentalmente.

"¿Lund? ¿Como el edificio en el que vivimos?"

"Exacto," confirma con una sonrisa triste.

"Presumo que…"

"Murió de cáncer cuando yo tenía seis meses. Páncreas." Calla pensativa unos segundos antes de continuar. "Conoció a mi padre estudiando aquí mismo. Ella, Economía. Él, Literatura. Mi abuelo paterno estaba encantado cuando se presentaron como pareja al año de comenzar sus estudios. Esperaba que mi padre se hiciera cargo de la empresa familiar cuando él se retirara. La inclinación de mi padre hacia las letras fue devastadora, pero la llegada de mi madre le dio esperanza. Supuso que podía entrenarla para ser su sucesora."

"¿Tus padres tenían otros planes?"

"Algo así. Al terminar la carrera, le ofrecieron a mi madre un puesto aquí como ayudante, que luego la llevaría a ser profesora. Mis padres se casaron y se instalaron en Arendelle."

"¿Y tu abuelo reaccionó mal?"

"Cualquiera lo hubiese esperado, pero sorprendentemente no… Estaba particularmente orgulloso de tener en su familia a alguien interesado en las finanzas… Y de todos modos, no cejó en sus intentos de convencerla de hacerse cargo de algún área de la empresa.

"Nací cinco años después de que mis padres se casaran. Y en un control post parto le encontraron a mi madre un tumor en el páncreas. Mi abuelo pagó los mejores médicos, los mejores tratamientos…

"Murió muy pronto para todos. Mi padre quedó devastado. La amaba tanto… Su estado emocional no era el más adecuado para criarme solo, así que decidió volver a Nueva York con mi abuelo. Y él… Bueno, George Westergard siempre ha lidiado con todos sus problemas a través del dinero. Así que su duelo consistió en donar una suma gigante a la Universidad en honor a mi madre y pagar por las mejores niñeras para cuidarme.

"A medida que fui creciendo, las niñeras se convirtieron en maestras, éstas en profesores… Cuando notaron mi habilidad para las matemáticas, mi abuelo me impulsó a seguir por ese camino."

"Quería que tú fueras su sucesora…"

"Y las matemáticas son muy útiles en su negocio."

"Creo que no me lo has dicho, ¿pero cuál es la empresa de tu abuelo?"

"Seguros North Mountain."

Anna la mira con sorpresa. Tras unos segundos de shock vocaliza un "wow". Elsa aprovecha que han llegado a la fuente central del parque y le señala un banco cercano para sentarse.

"Casi no he tratado con gente de mi edad, mi casa estuvo siempre llena de adultos. Se esperaba de mí que callara, que hiciera caso, que pasara desapercibida. Aprendí a ocultarme y encerrarme. La mitad del tiempo lo pasaba estudiando, y el resto lo dediqué a leer y a ver películas. Solía imaginar que los personajes eran mis amigos…" La sonrisa triste vuelve a aparecer, pero Elsa sacude la cabeza, tratando de quitarse el sentimiento de encima.

"Esperaba que venir a la Universidad me liberara pero… Como siempre, George Westergard interpuso su dinero. Me dieron un cuarto para mí sola. Todo el mundo lo supo, las listas de habitaciones se hacen públicas al inicio de cada ciclo lectivo, así que me gané las miradas del resto de los estudiantes. Y, en honor a mi madre, me dieron acceso al comedor de profesores, lo que me valió que empezara a circular el apodo de 'Reina'."

"La Reina del Congelador," murmura Anna. "Escuché que algunos te mencionaban así. Creen que tus privilegios son por tu carrera, ¿verdad?"

Elsa asiente con resignación.

"Tampoco los he corregido. No quiero explicar mi historia familiar a todo el mundo." Cruza los brazos frente a su abdomen en actitud defensiva. Siente las lágrimas agolparse detrás de sus ojos. Pero también siente a Anna pegándose junto a ella y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

"Mi abuelo murió el último verano," revela, tras un minuto de intentar controlar su respiración. "Y mi padre finalmente tomó el mando de la empresa."

La pelirroja desliza su brazo en el codo de Elsa.

"Lo siento," murmura.

"Suena cruel, pero… En cierta forma es un alivio," reconoce. "Mi padre no me presiona para unirme a la empresa. Y quiere que haga una vida lo más normal posible… Creo que le está haciendo bien recuperar un poco el control de su propia vida."

Anna asiente en silencio. Y así se quedan por varios minutos, acompasando sus respiraciones y dejando que sedimente el relato de Elsa.

"Se está haciendo tarde," susurra finalmente la rubia. "Es hora de que volvamos."

"¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?" La voz de Anna parece a punto de quebrarse. Elsa sonríe y, casi sin pensarlo, le deja un beso sobre la cabeza.

"Las noches que quieras."


	22. 22 - Celos

_Hoy hubo doble actualización. Por las dudas, miren de haber leído el capítulo 21, que es importante._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La rutina en la habitación de Elsa ha vuelto a la normalidad. Al menos, a toda la normalidad que tenía las semanas previas a Navidad. Han vuelto a estudiar juntas, mantienen las reuniones con Kristoff y Olaf (aunque el niño aún parece preocupado) y retomaron las películas nocturnas cuando no tienen clases por la mañana.

Y Anna habla mucho con Kristoff.

No, no es que Elsa esté celosa.

Quizá un poco.

Es que puede ver que Anna se distrae cuando están estudiando con mensajes al rubio. Y también mientras miran películas. Y nota que, en las reuniones de los viernes, hacen lo posible por sentarse juntos y, cada tanto, se echan _miraditas_.

Definitivamente está celosa.

Por eso, este miércoles de mediados de febrero, al salir del baño apurada para llegar a la clase de Lógica, Elsa los ve abrazados en el pasillo y no puede evitar esconderse detrás de la misma columna que meses atrás.

Cierra los ojos, se abraza a su morral con fuerza, apoya la espalda en la columna y respira varias veces, muy profundo, intentando calmarse.

_No pasa nada. Son novios. Se abrazan. ¿Qué hay con eso?_

"¿Estás bien?" La voz de Anna suena frente a ella con preocupación. Preocupantemente cerca. "¿Elsa?" Siente una mano en el hombro y abre los ojos de golpe para encontrarse a la pelirroja a apenas centímetros de su rostro.

"¡Sí!" contesta, forzando una sonrisa. Suena el timbre y su respiración se acelera. "Tuve que correr para no llegar tarde y no quería entrar agitada a la clase," miente. Anna frunce el ceño.

"No es cierto, te vi saliendo del baño hace al menos un minuto, pero te escondiste aquí. ¿Estás segura que estás bien?"

_Mierda._

"Sí, claro. Vamos, no entremos tarde a-"

"No." El tono de Anna es firme, rayando en lo autoritario. "Tú no te vas de aquí sin explicarme qué te pasa. Estás hecha una bola de nervios."

"Van a vernos aquí afuera y-"

Anna la toma de la muñeca y la arrastra al baño, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

"Ahora no nos verá nadie. Suelta."

Elsa calla y mira al suelo.

_Mierda._

"¿Tienes algún problema con Lógica o con Pabbie?" Elsa niega con la cabeza. "¿Otra materia de tu carrera?" Otra vez, niega. "¿Algún estudiante?" No, otra vez. "¿Algún problema de salud?" No. "¿Tu padre está bien?" Asiente. "Quieres que vaya a buscar a Kristoff? Él te conoce antes que yo y..."

Elsa sabe que ante la mención del muchacho ha hecho un gesto de disgusto. Lo sabe, no ha podido ocultarlo, así que intenta evadir, dándole la espalda y caminando hasta la pared opuesta.

"No hace falta, es que-"

"Oh."

_Mierda._

"No hay problema, en serio, ve con Bjorgman, seguro te espera y-"

"Kristoff sabe que estoy contigo. Le dije que te estabas comportando extraño y que tenía que asegurarme que estés bien."

"Estoy bien," asegura, su voz una octava arriba de lo habitual. "Ve con tu _novio_, estaré bien."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué?"

Silencio. Hasta que, segundos después, Anna suelta una risita débil que le ilumina el rostro.

"Elsa, Kristoff no es mi novio."

Elsa se congela en el lugar. De cara a la pelirroja, lo único que atina a hacer es abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces hasta que Anna ríe de vuelta y empieza a acercarse.

Dos metros.

Un metro.

Cinco centímetros.

"Corrígeme si me equivoco," susurra Anna mientras coloca una mano en su cintura y la otra en su mejilla.

Y los ojos de Elsa se cierran involuntariamente cuando los labios de Anna chocan contra los suyos.


	23. 23 - Sol

Los labios de Anna son suaves, pero insisten en los de Elsa con la fuerza apenas suficiente para que, cinco segundos después, la rubia responda con timidez.

Para cuando Anna rompe el contacto, Elsa suelta el aire que no recuerda estar reteniendo. No puede evitar sonreír, aún con los ojos cerrados. Siente la mano de la pelirroja deslizarse hasta su mentón para levantarle la cabeza, y recién entonces se anima a mirarla.

Anna se está mordiendo el labio inferior, tratando de atenuar una sonrisa brillante imposible de ocultar en sus ojos.

"Creo que tenemos un par de cosas que hablar," murmura Elsa. "Y la clase-"

"La clase puede esperar," afirma, sin perder la sonrisa. La mano que estaba en su cintura presiona ligeramente y, acto seguido, da un paso hacia atrás y Elsa la sigue.

La sigue fuera del baño, y por los pasillos de aulas. Y Anna desliza su mano suavemente en la de ella y la guía fuera del campus hasta Oaken's, hasta su mesa habitual, frente a frente con un milkshake y un chocolate caliente.

"Creo haber establecido un punto," bromea Anna. Elsa mantiene la mirada en su vaso.

"Creí que te gustaban los chicos..."

"Sí. Y también las chicas," afirma con seguridad, aunque un segundo después baja un poco la voz y añade: "Al menos una chica..."

Elsa se siente ruborizar.

"Tú y Bjorgman estaban muy… pegados. Pensé que…"

"Bueno, hablamos sobre salir, pero… Nos dimos cuenta de que no había química. Al menos no ese tipo de química. Tenía mejor química que con Hans, obviamente, creo que eso lo podría ver cualquiera. Pero no, Kristoff es mi amigo. Él sabe que me gustas, claro. Por eso siempre estamos hablando, me ha dado varios consejos porque también es tu amigo. No es que me haya dicho secretos tuyos, claro que no, esos los guarda muy bien, pero…" Toma aire de golpe y vuelve a sonreír nerviosa. "Lo siento, estoy hablando de más otra vez y-"

"No te disculpes, me gusta escucharte," asegura. "Yo debería pedirte perdón por hacerte perder la clase y-"

"Por ti perdería todas las clases, Elsa," murmura con una sonrisa en la voz. La rubia levanta la mirada y ve que, otra vez, Anna se está mordiendo el labio inferior y el rubor le resalta las pecas de la nariz y los pómulos. "Antes de Navidad… Cuando estábamos viendo 'Hombres de Negro'…"

"Oh, no, esa noche…" recuerda Elsa, cubriéndose la cara avergonzada.

"Cuando te alejaste pensé que me estabas rechazando…"

"Lo cierto es que estaba aterrada," confiesa la rubia. "No supe cómo reaccionar." Se hace un pequeño silencio mientras ambas toman sus bebidas, en parte para recobrar el coraje y seguir hablando. "Me gustaste desde la primera clase de Lógica."

Anna sonríe ampliamente.

"Me gustaste desde que te vi aquí en Oaken's, el día que me recomendaste el sándwich de pizza." Toma la mano que Elsa usó para levantar su vaso y desliza el pulgar suavemente por el dorso antes de continuar casi en un susurro. "Y creo que me enamoré cuando empezamos a compartir habitación."

Elsa siente que el pecho se le llena de sol, brillante y abrasador, expandiéndose por todo su ser.

_¿Será esto alegría real, conectar con alguien, amor correspondido?_

Es similar a lo que siente al reír con Anna y Kristoff en esa misma mesa, con Olaf mirándolos sin entender. Pero multiplicado al infinito, un calor que le libera el corazón oprimido desde siempre en un puño de hielo, su alma acallada por el peso de la responsabilidad y las expectativas inalcanzables.

"¿Elsa?" Anna la está mirando fijo.

_¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?_

"Lo siento, hablé de más otra vez, ¿verdad? Siempre lo hago. Digo una cosa y se enreda con otra y termino diciendo cosas que no debería decir. Mi madre siempre dice que piense un poco antes de hablar, que el pez por la boca muere y yo-"

Elsa se levanta, toma a Anna de la solapa de su chaqueta por encima de la mesa, y la besa, y deja que el beso transmita lo que no puede aún poner en palabras.

La besa primero con decisión, con urgencia. Luego se permite disfrutar del momento, la respiración entrecortada y las lenguas lentamente, tímidamente, entrelazándose sin ganar ni perder.

Las dos saben a chocolate, pero distinto. Frío y calor, complementándose.

Se separan y Elsa da la vuelta a la mesa, arrodillándose junto a Anna. La toma de la mano, clavando su mirada en la de ella.

"Tal vez me cuesta un poco elegir las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que siento," cierra los ojos, inspira profundo, "no me educaron para ser sensible y noble como tú. Pero hay algo que sé, y es una verdad absoluta."

Y vuelve a abrir los ojos, y puede ver a Anna estremeciéndose, como si esa mirada le quemara la piel.

"Desde el primer momento en que te vi, en aquella clase de Lógica, supe que sería una agonía vivir lejos de ti."

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_La mitad de este capítulo la escribió mi esposa. Así que el crédito debería ir para ella.  
_

_Y el capítulo queda dedicado para vos, amor, mi beta hace más de 10 años. Que sos quien me da calorcito en el pecho, quien me hace sonreír, y con quien quiero estar siempre, cuarentena o no.  
Whatever it takes._


	24. 24 - Calor

Lo primero que registra Elsa al cerrar la puerta de la habitación es el cuerpo de Anna al frente y la madera contra su espalda. Luego, las manos en sus mejillas y la cintura que rodean sus propios brazos de forma casi automática.

Enseguida hay labios y lenguas que se mueven lento, reconociéndose, explorándose. Y respiraciones aceleradas y _calor_.

Se separan apenas unos milímetros y ambas abren los ojos. Azul con turquesa se encuentran y no pueden evitar la sonrisa.

Dejan caer el morral y la mochila, se sacan los abrigos mientras se adentran en el cuarto, mientras Elsa avanza y Anna retrocede hasta dar con el borde de su escritorio, donde la rubia la acorrala y atrapa sus labios otra vez.

Hasta que escuchan un par de rugidos.

"Ese es mi estómago," ríe la pelirroja. "Tenemos que cocinar o pedir algo antes de que te devore a ti," bromea.

El tiempo es un concepto que resulta difícil de cuantificar para Elsa en este momento. Pasaron poco más que la hora de clase en Oaken's y luego volvieron caminando de la mano hasta la residencia. Y ahora puede ver por la ventana que ya es entrada la noche, porque el campus está apenas iluminado por las lámparas del parque y cubierto por una fina niebla.

_¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?_

"Invito la comida china si haces unos mug cakes," sugiere. Anna levanta los brazos triunfal y se escurre hacia su mesa de noche.

"Mientras pides lo de siempre yo busco una película," anuncia.

Elsa suspira casi con alivio.

_Todo está bien._

Tras realizar el pedido con el móvil, se turnan el baño para cambiarse a sus respectivos pijamas. Y cuando llega la comida, media hora después, se acomodan respaldadas en la cabecera de la cama de Anna, con un acolchado de lana sobre las piernas, como hicieran tantas noches antes.

Pero esta noche es diferente.

Elsa lo sabe.

Elsa es absolutamente consciente de la cercanía al sentarse. Y también es consciente de que, cuando la comida se termina y despejan los envases, Anna se amolda a su lado con la cabeza en su hombro. Y también es increíblemente consciente de esa mano que reposa casi casualmente sobre su muslo, igual que su propia mano acaricia casi distraídamente el brazo de la pelirroja por sobre sus hombros.

Para cuando llegan los créditos, la respiración de Anna es pesada y regular. Elsa intenta moverse, pero Anna se gira y la atrapa por la cintura.

"Mmmmnno…" gruñe.

"Es hora de dormir," explica Elsa, conteniendo una risita. "Tengo que apagar la computadora e ir a mi cama. Hay clase de Ecuaciones Diferenciales a las ocho."

"Mmmmno... Quédate..."

Por un instante, Elsa se congela.

_¿Dormir juntas?_

"¿Estás segura?"

"Mmmmsí..." Anna se remueve un poco y Elsa se deja arrastrar por ella hasta quedar echada de espaldas, con la pelirroja pegada a su costado y aferrada a la camiseta de su pijama. "Ahora que te tengo, no te atrevas a irte de aquí," murmura, soñolienta.

Elsa no puede evitar sonreír, la sensación de sol en el pecho de nuevo en su mayor esplendor.

"Tranquila," susurra tras dejar un beso en su pelo y apretarla en su abrazo. "No voy a ningún lado."


	25. 25 - Paraíso

Todo el día jueves ha sido... una experiencia.

Primero, despertar sin la alarma, rodeada por un brazo y una pierna de Anna, que dormía profundamente aferrada a ella.

Levantarse fue una tarea hercúlea, en parte porque no quería moverse de allí, en parte porque el agarre de la pelirroja era increíblemente fuerte para alguien de su tamaño.

Se preparó como de costumbre, pero le dio culpa marcharse sin despedirse de su... ¿amiga? ¿compañera? ¿_interés romántico_? No habían hablado de rótulos, no sabía siquiera cómo referirse a ella en su cabeza.

Tomó un papel suelto de su escritorio y una lapicera y se dispuso a escribir una nota.

_¿Qué escribo?_

_¿Es muy pronto para "te amo"?_

Se contentó con un escueto _"Termino mis clases a las 16. Te espero aquí ;)"_

Diez minutos pasan de las 16 y ya está sentada en su escritorio, intentando inútilmente concentrarse en ecuaciones diferenciales y campanas de Gauss.

Las clases parecen un borrón en su memoria, más ocupada pensando en pecas y ojos turquesa que en cambios de variable y pruebas Z.

Anna cruza la puerta en un torbellino, como tantas otras veces en los últimos meses, cerca de las 18. La mochila se pierde bajo su escritorio, el abrigo vuela estratégicamente hacia el perchero junto a la entrada y, sin perder un instante, se inclina tras el respaldo de la butaca para abrazar a la rubia y plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

"Te extrañé," confiesa con un suspiro.

"También yo," responde sonriendo. "Te dejé café en el microondas."

"¿Cómo puede ser que sepas tan bien lo que necesito? ¿Estás metida dentro de mi cabeza?" bromea con tono ligero mientras se apresura hacia la cocina.

"Puedo meterme también en otros lugares, si lo necesitas," responde rápidamente. Siente los colores subir a su rostro casi al instante y lo cubre con ambas manos, avergonzada.

¿De dónde salió eso?

"Lo siento, no debí-"

"Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Elsa." Anna suena un par de tonos más grave, pero divertida, por lo que la rubia la mira y la encuentra sentada en la minúscula mesada, taza en mano, con una sonrisa que raya entre juego y seducción. _¿O ambos?_ "Podría intentar cobrarme esas promesas." Toma un sorbo de café y la mira alzando una ceja, desafiante.

Elsa camina hacia ella y se para entre sus piernas. En esta posición, Anna está un par de centímetros más arriba, obligándola a levantar la vista para poder mirarla a los ojos. La abraza por la cintura a la vez que la pelirroja deja la taza encima del microondas para poder echarle los brazos al cuello.

El beso empieza suave, sólo los labios se reconocen. La lengua de Anna pide permiso y Elsa lo concede. El abrazo se estrecha, los cuerpos se pegan más. Los labios de Elsa se aventuran por el borde de la mandíbula hacía la oreja. Antes de llegar, descienden por el cuello.

El primer gemido de Anna en su oído amenaza con mandarla con pasaje de ida al paraíso.

_Y esto recién empieza._

Una mano se enreda en su pelo, la otra baja lentamente por su espalda, y ahora es el turno de Elsa de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir suave.

Las piernas de Anna rodean su cintura y Elsa la sujeta con más fuerza, separándola de la mesada y cargándola hasta sentarse ella misma en su cama, con la pelirroja a horcajadas sobre su regazo. La nueva posición genera fricción y _calor_. Se miran fijo, las pupilas dilatadas y las respiraciones aceleradas, antes de volver a trabar los labios y enredar las lenguas. Las manos sujetan cabezas y espaldas, y presionan. Las bocas recorren mandíbulas y cuellos con decisión. Gemidos, suspiros y el roce de la ropa que casi molesta pero sigue ahí.

Elsa acaricia la espalda en un movimiento deliberadamente descendente. Cuello, omóplatos, costillas, cintura. Cerca de la cadera duda y cambia la dirección hacia los costados, bajando hasta los muslos y luego detrás de las rodillas. Anna sonríe contra sus labios y se separa apenas para mirarla a los ojos antes de tomarla por las muñecas y colocar sus palmas abiertas sobre sus glúteos. No puede ocultar su sorpresa, y Anna parece darse cuenta, porque asiente ligeramente para confirmar que eso es lo que quiere, y ese es todo el coraje que necesita la rubia para afirmar sus manos y presionar hacia ella.

Y hay dos gemidos que se mezclan, y más roce y _más calor_.

Los labios vuelven a conectar. Elsa desciende lentamente hacia atrás sin mover sus manos. Anna la acompaña sin romper el beso.

Y en el momento en que su espalda toca el colchón se paraliza con pánico.

"¿Estás bien?" La voz de Anna es apenas un susurro, un tono entre preocupación y deseo. Elsa cierra los ojos avergonzada.

"No sé qué... Yo no... Yo nunca... No sé..."

Anna besa suavemente su mejilla.

"Yo tampoco," confiesa. "¿Hasta aquí se sintió bien?" consulta. Elsa asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a mirarla. "Sigamos con lo que se siente bien, entonces," propone.

Como toda respuesta, Elsa la vuelve a besar con fuerza.


	26. 26 - Bien

Kristoff las está esperando en el pasillo del aula de Lógica el viernes. Y cuando las ve llegar se le dibuja una sonrisa aliviada.

"¡Por fin! Estaba preocupado," recrimina el muchacho, acercándose. "¿Qué sucedió el miércoles? Anna dijo que te había visto pasar más pálida de lo habitual y después no supe más nada de ninguna de las dos."

"Pues…" empieza Elsa, pero no sabe bien cómo continuar, así que la mira a Anna, tímida.

Y como toda respuesta, la pelirroja entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella bajo la mirada atónita de Kristoff.

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí," contesta Anna, conteniendo una risita de entusiasmo.

"¿Hablaron?" Pasa la vista de una a otra con una sonrisa. Elsa asiente con la cabeza. "¡Era hora!" celebra. "Estaba cansado de ver las caras de sufrimiento de Elsa y escuchar horas y horas de monólogos monotemáticos de Anna."

"¡Oye! Yo no hago monólogos. Bueno, a veces hablo mucho, pero definitivamente no soy monotemática. Tal vez me obsesiono con algún tema, a veces. No es que Elsa sea una obsesión," se gira hacia la rubia, "no eres una obsesión, ¡pero mírate! Eres increíble y-" Se interrumpe cuando escucha a Kristoff contener una carcajada. Baja la mirada tímida antes de agregar con una sonrisa: "Tal vez tienes razón."

"No la agobies, Bjorgman," ríe Elsa. El muchacho levanta las manos en señal de inocencia.

"Jamás. Sólo le hice ver que estaba loca por-"

"¡Kristoff!" lo interrumpe la pelirroja entre risas.

"Vamos, se nos hace tarde para la clase. Seguimos esto después en Oaken's," promete Elsa.

Varias miradas se clavan en ellas al entrar al aula. El profesor oculta una sonrisita cuando se sientan en sus lugares habituales, con Kristoff y Anna al fondo y Elsa en el banco inmediatamente adelante del rubio.

Por fortuna para las chicas, la clase consiste principalmente en repaso y consultas de ejercicios. Aprovechan para poner sus apuntes al día y, para cuando suena el timbre, pueden guardar sus cosas tranquilas y apuntar con su amigo hacia Oaken's.

Olaf los encuentra afuera de la cafetería con su madre, y los recibe con un abrazo a cada uno. Cuando la mujer vuelve a su coche y los cuatro amigos entran al local, el dueño los saluda desde atrás de la barra y les hace señas para que se acerquen.

"¡Señoritas Westergard y Sandberg! ¡Pasen a su mesa! La he reservado y tengo algo especial para ustedes," exclama. Lo ven desaparecer hacia la cocina y, curiosos, se dirigen a su lugar.

Apenas están terminando de acomodarse (Elsa y Anna juntas, Olaf frente a Elsa y Kristoff frente a Anna) cuando el mismo Oaken sale con una enorme bandeja de sándwiches, seguido de un hombre delgado con las cuatro bebidas de siempre.

"¡Señoritas! Las vi el miércoles y no llegué a felicitarlas cuando se fueron," explica. "¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes! ¡Les invito la comida de hoy! Es lo que piden siempre, con su toque especial," agrega con un guiño cómplice. "Mi marido y yo hemos preparado todo personalmente," comenta, tomando al otro hombre del brazo con una sonrisa enorme. "Disfruten, disfruten, corre por la casa."

La pareja se retira sin dejar de mirar al grupo, que ríe divertido.

No, Olaf no ríe. Olaf parece confundido y pasa su mirada de unos a otros. Elsa casi puede ver los engranajes girando a toda velocidad en su cabeza.

"No venimos a Oaken's los miércoles," recrimina, cruzándose de brazos. "¿Por qué vinieron a Oaken's el miércoles?"

"Es… una larga historia," intenta explicar Elsa. "Pero podemos resumirla en que Anna y yo empezamos a salir," sonríe. Olaf frunce el ceño.

"¿Son novias?"

Kristoff contiene la carcajada otra vez. Elsa mira a Anna desconcertada, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin saber bien qué contestar.

_¿Somos novias?_

"Estamos en eso," contesta la pelirroja, mordiéndose el labio inferior y tomando la mano de Elsa por encima de la mesa.

"¿Eso quiere decir que dejamos de ser amigos?" inquiere el niño. Kristoff suelta ahora su risa y le palmea el hombro.

"Significa que ellas son mucho más cercanas, pero no dejan de ser nuestras amigas," explica.

Olaf se queda pensando unos momentos hasta que, finalmente, asiente con la cabeza con expresión convencida.

"OK. Entonces estoy feliz por ustedes," concluye, sonriendo.

Elsa suelta un suspiro de alivio, también sonríe. Hasta que siente que la mano de Anna la aprieta más fuerte y la ve mirando lejos, tras ella, hacia el estacionamiento, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Anna? ¿Estás bien?" pregunta preocupada. La pelirroja sacude la cabeza y vuelve a enfocarse en Elsa.

"Sí," sonríe brevemente. "Creí ver a…" Duda un momento y sonríe otra vez, abrazándola. "Nada, está todo bien."


	27. 27 - Pesadilla

Los muebles de la habitación han sido reorganizados en función de la nueva situación.

Por empezar, ambas mesas de noche han intercambiado su lugar con las camas. Ahora, ocupan los lados de una improvisada cama grande. Además, los escritorios pasaron a estar enfrentados en el centro del cuarto para poder aprovecharlos también como mesa compartida.

Y sí, ahora duermen juntas. Tras un par de noches de acomodarse en la cama de una u otra y terminar con distintos músculos agarrotados por la posición extraña, la fusión de ambos muebles fue necesaria.

Para Elsa, la sensación de despertar cada mañana con Anna a su lado es absolutamente nueva. La proximidad diaria con alguien es de por sí una novedad, pero _saber_ que lo que siente por ella es correspondido vuelve a llenarla de sol y calidez y luz.

Pero la madrugada de ese domingo de mediados de marzo, Elsa se despierta al sentir un golpe en la pierna.

Y abre los ojos para encontrarse a Anna revolviéndose en su lugar y murmurando repetidamente "no".

"¿Anna?" la llama, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Al no conseguir respuesta, la sacude un poco.

Y la pelirroja se sienta en la cama, con los ojos muy abiertos y un grito.

"¡No!"

Elsa presiona nuevamente con su mano en el hombro y Anna se gira hacia ella, agitada y un poco desencajada.

"Anna, estoy aquí, tranquila, era un sueño…" susurra. La pelirroja parece empezar a reconocer su entorno, porque se aferra a la mano de Elsa y la acerca para abrazarse a ella. "¿Quieres contarme?" pregunta cuando la escucha ahogar un sollozo.

"Hans… Hans me seguía y… Yo no podía correr…"

Elsa besa su cabeza y la acuna entre sus brazos.

"Shh… Hans no puede acercarse a ti, recuerda. El Jefe Weselton nos dijo que tiene una tobillera electrónica, ¿recuerdas? No puede salir de su casa, no puede acercarse a ti."

La joven asiente con la cabeza y se aferra más fuerte del pijama de Elsa.

"Fue una pesadilla. Sólo soñaba," murmura, como intentando convencerse. Y lo murmura más bajo dos o tres veces más, como un mantra.

Elsa suspira mientras acaricia suavemente la espalda de la pelirroja. Y la sujeta hasta que su respiración recobra la calma y puede dejarla dormir un poco más. Hasta que ella misma se duerme, inquieta, suplicando al universo que sus brazos sean suficientes para defender a Anna de cualquier fantasma.


	28. 28 - Calma

A esta altura, ya es casi costumbre que en cuanto cruzan la puerta de la habitación, la espalda de una de ellas termina contra la puerta y los labios conectan, sin despegarse hasta que les gane el hambre, el sueño o las responsabilidades académicas, lo que pase primero.

Llegando de almorzar un sábado a las dos de la tarde, lo más probable es que ninguna de las tres cosas suceda pronto.

Y esta vez es Elsa la que lleva la iniciativa y sujeta a Anna que, en realidad, tampoco opone resistencia.

Conforme la primavera ha hecho acto de presencia, el grosor de las telas y el largo de las prendas ha ido dejando la piel más vulnerable a los roces y, con ellos, a un sinfín de sensaciones nuevas.

Así que cuando una mano de Elsa sube desde la cadera y se desliza casi sin querer por debajo de la blusa de Anna, rozando apenas un centímetro por encima de la cinturilla del pantalón, las respiraciones de ambas se entrecortan, los labios tropiezan, la cabeza de Anna se apoya en la puerta y la rubia comienza con su boca un camino descendente por el cuello de su compañera.

No puede evitar la embestida de su cadera contra la de Anna. Y en ese mismo instante siente el gemido de la pelirroja reverberar en su garganta, contra sus labios, y sonríe.

Bendita blusa y sus botones, que entre tanto movimiento ha quedado con un botón más abierto y le da a Elsa un poco más de terreno para explorar.

Y sigue bajando hasta que, llegando a la altura de su esternón, siente que Anna se tensa y empuja sus hombros levemente.

Se detiene de inmediato y se aparta, buscando su mirada. Pero Anna tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza y respira con dificultad.

"¿Anna? ¿Estás bien?" pregunta, preocupada. La pelirroja niega con la cabeza y Elsa da un paso atrás para darle espacio, manteniendo una mano en su hombro y otra en su mejilla, ambas haciendo pequeños movimientos para calmarla.

"Me… me acordé de… de…" tartamudea. Traga saliva. "En el callejón…"

_Mierda._

Elsa la guía hasta la butaca del escritorio y se dirige a la cocina para servirle un vaso de agua.

"¿Has hablado de esto con alguien más? ¿Has buscado ayuda?"

Anna niega con la cabeza y respira profundo un par de veces antes de tomar el vaso que Elsa le extiende.

"No, pero empiezo a pensar que debería hacerlo…"

La rubia acerca la otra silla y se sienta frente a ella. Anna vuelve a tomar aire y continúa.

"No quiero que pienses que rechazo tu contacto," explica. "Es sólo que por momentos es mucho..."

Elsa sonríe.

"Sigamos con lo que se siente bien, entonces. Puedes confiar en mí," promete.

Y por el suspiro que deja escapar Anna, puede deducir que esa promesa le da calma.


	29. 29 - Tormenta

"Hans."

El nombre sale con apenas un hilo de voz de la boca de Anna, en el preciso momento en que el grupo de amigos sale de Oaken's. La pelirroja se paraliza con la mirada al frente y su mano aprieta la de Elsa con fuerza. Olaf, confundido, se esconde tras la rubia.

Kristoff sigue la mirada de su amiga y ve un coche gris estacionado del otro lado de la calle. Y corre, pero el vehículo arranca antes de que el muchacho pueda alcanzarlo.

Elsa atina a sujetar a Anna por la cintura justo antes de que se le aflojen las piernas. Kristoff vuelve bufando.

"Era su coche," confirma. "Es el mismo con el que fue a la casa de TTF."

"No debería estar aquí, se supone que tiene una tobillera y una orden de restricción," protesta la rubia. "Hay que avisarle a la policía… ¿Anna? ¿Crees que puedas llamar?"

La pelirroja asiente y saca el teléfono del bolsillo. Se aleja unos pasos para hacer el llamado.

"Esto es grave," comenta Kristoff. "Es la tercera vez esta semana."

"Y el incompetente de Weselton sigue diciendo que la tobillera lo ubica en la casa de los padres. De alguna forma Hans está consiguiendo salir."

"O está enviando a alguien para asustar a Anna," especula. Elsa gruñe, frustrada.

Siente ira. Verdadera ira hirviendo en su interior, mezclada con la impotencia de no tener herramientas para ayudar a Anna más que haciéndole compañía.

"De cualquier forma, tenemos que tener cuidado. No podemos dejarla sola, Bjorgman."

"Chicos, no quiero que le pase nada malo a Anna," murmura Olaf. Los jóvenes lo miran serios antes de volverse hacia Anna, que regresa con ellos.

"Mandará una patrulla a la casa y otra al campus," anuncia con un suspiro resignado.

Como si reflejara el ánimo de la rubia, un relámpago ilumina la noche. El silencio en el grupo dura hasta que se escucha el trueno, un par de segundos después. Olaf encoge los hombros y se toma del buzo de Kristoff.

"Volvamos antes de que empiece a llover," propone el muchacho. "Yo me quedo a esperar a la madre de Olaf, ustedes adelántense. Pero tenemos que organizarnos, creo que Hans es un verdadero peligro."


	30. 30 - Estudio

Las clases regulares concluyen y comienza el período de exámenes en la Universidad de Arendelle. Y con él llega el estrés habitual que se cierne sobre el alumnado de la casa de estudios.

Anna y Elsa no son ajenas a esta situación. Y aunque esta última sigue prefiriendo estudiar sola y concentrarse por su cuenta, la primera frecuenta grupos de estudio y tutorías varias para asegurarse de cubrir todo el material posible.

"Aurora y Anastasia me esperan para estudiar juntas," anuncia la pelirroja mientras le deja el café en el escritorio a Elsa y le da el habitual apretón en el hombro. La rubia levanta apenas la cabeza de sus apuntes. "Cenaré con ellas y probablemente nos quedemos toda la noche, así que no me esperes tampoco para desayunar."

Elsa frunce el ceño decepcionada.

"¿No vuelves a dormir?"

"El examen es pasado mañana, y esta noche será la última en la que puedo retener algo de material extra. No es que no tenga información, es que seguramente me estoy olvidando de cosas importantes. Aunque si para esta altura no las sé tal vez no son tan importantes, pero ¿cómo saber qué considera importante el profesor? Así que mejor-"

"Anna," la interrumpe Elsa con una sonrisa. "Tranquila, saldrá bien," le asegura. Anna respira profundo y ríe un poco.

"Tienes razón," concede. Se inclina hacia la rubia y le deja un beso suave en la mejilla antes de tomar su mochila y enfilar hacia la puerta. "Prometo compensarte," agrega, guiñando un ojo. Elsa sonríe aún más ampliamente.

"Estaré esperando eso."

Cuando la puerta se cierra y se queda sola, Elsa suelta un suspiro, abandona el lápiz en la mesa y presiona el puente de su nariz con el índice y el pulgar.

No saldrá de la residencia. Estará acompañada. No hay de qué preocuparse.


	31. 31 - Ausencia

Es la primera vez en casi tres meses que se despierta y Anna no está a su lado. Toma el móvil de su mesa de noche y mira la hora. Seis de la mañana y tiene un mensaje de Anna de hace poco más de una hora.

_"Ya casi terminamos. Espero que duermas bien ;)"_

Elsa intuye que aún debe estar durmiendo, así que se estira un poco sentada en la cama y comienza su rutina matutina mientras repasa mentalmente el cronograma del día.

_Examen de Ecuaciones Diferenciales a las ocho y media. Volver para estudiar Estadística. Almorzar. Salir a caminar con Anna, tal vez merendar juntas. Volver para estudiar Estadística. Cenar con Anna._

Prende la cafetera sin prisa y la deja funcionando mientras se da una ducha rápida. Elige su ropa casi sin fijarse, un jean, una camiseta, una camisa liviana.

Sale de la habitación pasadas las siete y media, con la segunda taza de café en la mano y su morral al hombro. Camina a paso lento por los pasillos de la residencia, luego por las calles del campus y hasta el edificio de Exactas. Para cuando cruza las puertas del aula son las ocho, casi no hay aún estudiantes y puede elegir su asiento favorito, cerca de la puerta, para salir rápidamente en cuanto termine de completar el examen.

Una vez instalada, aprovecha el último rato para sacar su celular y escribir un mensaje para Anna.

_"Ya entro al examen. Cruza los dedos por mí, si estás despierta. Te veo luego ;)"_

La evaluación resulta particularmente larga esta vez y Elsa no es capaz de entregar antes de las diez de la mañana. Y sale del aula para dirigirse hacia la residencia nuevamente, con un dolor de cabeza infernal y el anhelo de encontrar a Anna para acurrucarse juntas hasta el almuerzo.

Un choque en la entrada de la residencia la hace casi perder el equilibrio.

"¡Perdona! Estoy un poco distraída y… Ah, hola, Elsa," la saluda su interlocutora. La rubia levanta la mirada para encontrarse con otra rubia que la mira soñolienta.

"No te preocupes, Aurora," sonríe. "Estoy segura de que Anna debe estar igual."

"¿No la viste más temprano?" pregunta, confundida. Elsa frunce el ceño y siente que se le eriza el cabello de la nuca. "Salió antes de las seis, dijo que iba a comprar unos muffins para desayunar contigo…"

_Mierda._

Lo que sigue sucede de forma casi automática.

Llama al celular de Anna, pero tras varios tonos entra el contestador. Y llama dos, tres, cuatro veces más con el mismo resultado.

Corre hacia su habitación, rogando encontrarla, pero al abrir la puerta el cuarto está tan desierto como cuando se fue.

Y llama a Kristoff.

"Anna no está."

"Voy para allá."


	32. 32 - Cámaras

Elsa camina nerviosa de un lado al otro de la oficina de Kai Holmen. Detrás de ella, Kristoff se remueve impaciente en su asiento, pero permanece con los brazos cruzados sobre su skate y la mandíbula apretada. Pabbie está sentado a su lado, mirando duramente al Rector.

Y el Rector no deja de gritar al teléfono.

"¡Necesito las imágenes de esas cámaras ahora!" exclama antes de cortar la llamada y soltar con rabia el aparato sobre la mesa. Respira profundo un par de veces y se quita los pequeños anteojos en un gesto de desesperación. "Las computadoras de los guardias de seguridad no responden y tenemos que esperar a que llegue la gente de sistemas a revisarlas para que puedan darnos la filmación."

"Pero nadie sabe nada de Anna hace seis horas," protesta Elsa. "Cada segundo cuenta, Kolbek pudo llevársela-"

"Por lo que sabemos, el señor Kolbek se encuentra en el área de su residencia," la interrumpe el Jefe Weselton, entrando sin anunciarse y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Kristoff rueda los ojos.

"¿Y eso cómo lo sabe? ¿Mirando el GPS de la tobillera?" inquiere, sarcástico.

"Para su información, jovencito, la tobillera es un dispositivo sumamente eficaz para el control de sospechosos de delitos menores y-"

"¿Delitos menores? ¡Hans Kolbek está acusado de abuso sexual e intento de secuestro! ¿Le parecen delitos menores?" El tono de Elsa es elevado, firme, pero no llega a gritar. Intenta controlarse, pero el oficial le está haciendo perder la paciencia.

"La familia Kolbek está conformada por miembros muy respetables de la comunidad al sur de Arendelle, señorita Westergard. Si yo fuera usted me cuidaría mucho de las acusaciones que ha-"

"Ninguna familia va a impedir-"

"¡Silencio!" ordena Holmen. Elsa y Weselton callan a la vez, pero se mantienen la mirada. "Señorita Westergard, créanos que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudar. Y tú, Duke, sabes bien cuál es tu trabajo, y eso no incluye amenazar a ninguno de mis estudiantes. Así que hazme el favor de sentarte junto a Maxwell y explicarnos qué acciones está tomando tu Departamento para encontrar a la señorita Sandberg."

"¿Acciones? Son pocas horas para asumir que está desaparecida. Pudo haber salido con el novio..." sugiere con liviandad Weselton mientras toma lugar en una silla cercana. Elsa cuadra los hombros y está a punto de contestarle cuando escucha un golpe en la puerta, que se abre apenas suficiente para que pase la cabeza de un guardia de seguridad.

"Rector, logramos revisar la grabación de la cámara del Edificio Lund," anuncia. "Ya puede acceder normalmente desde su computadora."

Holmen agradece y le hace un gesto para que se retire. Acto seguido, gira el monitor que está a un costado de su escritorio para que todos puedan verlo. Tras hacer un par de clicks, aparecen en pantalla las cámaras en vivo, pero manipula los controles para llevar las imágenes hasta poco antes de las 6 de la mañana en el Edificio Lund, con 4 ángulos a la vista.

Exactamente a las 5:52 se ve a Anna bajando por la escalera principal, con su mochila y una campera deportiva. Al llegar al borde de ese cuadro, aparece en otros dos, uno interior y otro exterior, empujando la puerta de entrada. Pero en la cámara exterior se ve una figura encapuchada salir de entre las sombras y ubicarse justo frente a la puerta, detrás de la chica. Anna da un par de pasos hacia los escalones y se da vuelta sobresaltada. Retrocede un paso, pierde el equilibrio, el encapuchado se apresura a sujetarla y le coloca una mano sobre la nariz y boca.

_¿Eso es un pañuelo?_

Anna forcejea unos segundos, pero de a poco sus movimientos pierden fuerza y se afloja en brazos del agresor, que la gira sobre sí misma y la echa sobre su hombro velozmente. Baja los escalones hasta la acera y cruza la calle, donde hay un auto oscuro estacionado. Abre la puerta trasera y mete a Anna con poco cuidado.

Y en ese movimiento, se le cae la capucha.

Y se ve el rostro completo, que incluye las patillas largas hasta la mandíbula.

"Duke, creo que ahí tienes tus pruebas," sentencia Holmen. Weselton alza las cejas casi hasta el borde de su ridículo tupé. Su bigote comienza a temblar.

"E-enviaré una patrulla a la residencia Kolbek inmediatamente. Y daré una orden de búsqueda para ese auto."


	33. 33 - Mensaje

Apenas el Jefe Weselton sale a enviar sus nuevas órdenes, el Rector Holmen se pone de pie y coloca ambas manos sobre el escritorio.

"Señorita Westergard, señor Bjorgman, les voy a pedir que regresen a sus habitaciones. Entiendo que están preocupados por su amiga, pero por el momento no hay mucho más que hacer. Maxwell se quedará conmigo para informar a la familia Sandberg."

"Pero tiene que haber algo más, algo que podamos hacer," protesta Elsa. Siente la mano de Kristoff en su hombro y lo mira con desesperación. Holmen suspira y continúa con tono calmo.

"Prometo avisarles si sabemos algo. Mientras tanto, esperen en las residencias," indica.

Kristoff tira de su brazo suavemente y la insta a seguirlo al pasillo.

"Tenemos que confiar en ellos, Elsa," murmura, una vez afuera. "La policía la encontrará, ya verás," agrega, pero en su tono puede adivinar más miedo que esperanza. "Ven, vamos a esperar a Olaf fuera de los laboratorios. Hoy tenía examen, y sería bueno que nosotros le diéramos la noticia antes de que escuche algún rumor."

Caminan lentamente por el campus hasta el edificio de Exactas. Buscan los laboratorios de la planta baja y se sientan en el suelo del pasillo, frente al laboratorio donde transcurre el examen de Química de su amigo.

Elsa siente la vibración de su teléfono, y como acto reflejo, lo mira.

En un círculo, al lado del nombre, está la foto de Anna.

_¡Está viva, está bien!_

Una luz de esperanza se enciende en su interior mientras desbloquea el celular y abre el mensaje.

_"125 de la calle Lincoln. La puerta principal está abierta. Ven sola, o no volverás ver a Anna."_

Siente un golpe en el pecho, y el estómago se le hunde como plomo. Todo su cuerpo se hiela.

Y sabe que tiene que actuar rápido y evitar que Kristoff se dé cuenta.

"¿Estás bien? Se te fue todo el color de la cara, de repente…" Intenta mirar el móvil y la mira a ella. "¿Hay novedades de Anna? ¿Son malas noticias?" pregunta, asustado.

"Son malas noticias, pero no de Anna. Es… un mensaje de mi padre." Elsa bloquea el teléfono y lo guarda antes que Kristoff lo vea. "Mi abuelo está grave, tengo que llamar… ¡Ahora vuelvo, espera a Olaf!"

Y antes de que Kristoff pudiese reaccionar o decir algo, ya está corriendo hacia la salida, esquivando estudiantes y profesores. Se apoya contra la pared de ladrillo en el exterior del edificio, y temblando pide un Uber para la dirección que Hans le mandó. Ver nuevamente la foto de perfil de Anna es un golpe físico, se siente enferma. Pero no puede perderla, tiene que ponerla a salvo, a cualquier costo.

El chofer del Uber toca dos bocinazos cortos y ella se abalanza sobre el auto. Con movimientos seguros y fríos se sienta y se pone a mirar el celular para no entablar conversación con el conductor.

Teme que cualquier movimiento en falso la delate. O peor, la quiebre por completo.

_Tal vez puedo negociar con Hans._

Todas las acciones que tiene en la empresa de su familia valen bastante dinero, pero podría conseguir más si habla con su padre. Ninguna fortuna se compara a la vida de Anna.

_¿Y si Hans piensa igual que yo y no quiere nada más excepto a Anna?_

Se baja del auto en una calle lateral a una avenida. No hay mucho movimiento, la rodean principalmente casas bajas, algún edificio de unas pocas plantas, algunos locales. Una vez que el coche se aleja, busca el número 125.

Parece un restaurante abandonado. Tiene letreros decolorados por el sol pegados en las vidrieras y unas cortinas opacas impiden ver hacia adentro. Un pequeño callejón se abre a un costado, donde hay un contenedor de basura. Pero Elsa lo pasa de largo, porque según el mensaje la puerta principal está abierta y allí es donde tiene que ir.

Llega hasta la entrada. Inspira profundo, empuja la puerta y, lentamente, entra.

"Por fin," ronronea una voz grave detrás de ella. La puerta del local se cierra de un golpe y todo queda a oscuras, a excepción de una luz en una ventana interna, al fondo. "No hagas movimientos bruscos y camina lento hacia adelante." Siente algo duro y pequeño apoyarse entre sus omóplatos y un escalofrío recorre su columna. "Nos vamos a divertir un rato, Westergard."

_Mierda._


	34. 34 - Estupidez

Hans la conduce a punta de pistola hacia la cocina y depósito del restaurante. Y Elsa no ve a Anna por ningún lado.

La obliga a sentarse en una silla de oficina con ruedas cerca de la cámara frigorífica, donde ata sus muñecas a los apoyabrazos. Y una vez que está inmovilizada, tantea en su pantalón y le quita el celular.

"No creo que vayas a necesitar esto otra vez," comenta, sujetándolo con el índice y el pulgar. Lo balancea unos segundos frente a ella antes de arrojarlo con fuerza contra el piso. Elsa ve en cámara lenta cómo la pantalla brilla por un instante al recibir un mensaje antes de estallar en pedazos.

"Pensé que querías negociar." Elsa intenta que su voz suene firme, pero sabe que ha salido un par de tonos más aguda de lo habitual.

"¿Negociar?" ríe Hans. "¿Y qué puedes tener tú que a mí me interese? ¿Dinero?" Deja escapar una carcajada y se agacha frente a la rubia para mirarla a los ojos. "Tengo dinero, tengo propiedades, tengo el futuro asegurado."

"¿Y entonces qué es lo que quieres? ¿Para qué querías que venga?"

Hans sonríe de lado mientras se pone de pie y mete la mano izquierda en el bolsillo del jean. La mano derecha se cierra sobre la culata de la pistola y la mira con un suspiro.

"Anna se resiste, pero hoy voy a tomar lo que me pertenece." Vuelve la vista hacia ella. "Y tú… Quiero que veas… Que veas lo que nunca vas a tener."

Las palabras de Hans caen sobre Elsa con un peso aplastante. Pero hace un esfuerzo, tiene que hacerlo por Anna. Intenta mantenerse firme, mantenerlo hablando, porque sabe que mientras siga hablando, Anna no sufrirá más daño. Tal vez haciendo tiempo pueda pensar un plan, ahora que se da cuenta de lo estúpido que fue no contarle a Kristoff, no avisar a la policía, no decirle a nadie.

"No te atrevas a tocar-"

"¿Que no me atreva? Oh, Westergard… Creo que no estás en posición de amenazarme, ¿no crees?" se burla, rodeando la silla. Elsa está a punto de girarse para no perderlo de vista, pero el muchacho empieza a empujarla hacia la cámara frigorífica.

"Llevo meses planeando esto, desde que tú y el estúpido de Bjorgman hicieron que me expulsen de la Universidad," explica con rabia contenida. "Y si no me hubiesen denunciado a la policía, tal vez hubiese considerado dejarlas en paz… Afortunadamente, Weselton sabe que los que venimos de familias de bien siempre nos portamos bien, ¿verdad?" En su cara aparece una sonrisa angelical que a Elsa le revuelve el estómago. "Así que no ha controlado realmente mi tobillera."

"¿Pero cómo supiste dónde estaría Anna?"

"Anastasia me dijo que saldría a comprar el desayuno, sólo tenía que esperarla. Su hermana, Drizella, ya me había ayudado a drogarla en la fiesta de TTF. Las dos son muy manipulables, ¿sabes? Buscan dinero… Preferentemente de la mano de un novio. Así que le prometí a Anastasia que la contactaría con uno de mis primos, y a Drizella le juré que si me ayudaba a sacar del medio a Anna sería todo suyo…"

"Eres despreciable…"

"Soy codiciable, Westergard. Y todos lo saben," responde, su pecho inflado de orgullo.

En un rápido movimiento, abre la puerta de la cámara y empuja la silla adentro. Manotea contra la pared y se enciende una luz.

En el fondo de la habitación, sobre unos pallets de madera, está la figura inerte de Anna.


	35. 35 - Horror

Elsa ahoga el grito que llega a su garganta con el nombre de la pelirroja, en parte por no darle el gusto a Hans y en parte porque no encuentra su propia voz. Las lágrimas le queman detrás de los ojos.

Tras unos segundos de intentar que su vista no se nuble se da cuenta de que Anna no está completamente inmóvil. Respira, mueve lentamente los dedos y tiene los ojos apretados con fuerza, como si la luz la dañara.

"Quédate quieta," gruñe Hans, apuntándole a Anna. Luego la mira a Elsa con una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras con la mano libre baja el cierre de la campera. "¿Quieres saber algo más, Westergard?"

"¿No te preocupa que vaya a contarle todo esto a la policía?" pregunta, con un hilo de voz. Aunque intuye la respuesta que llega a continuación, cuando Hans le toma con fuerza la mandíbula y la obliga a mirarlo a los ojos.

"No vivirás para contarlo," sisea.

Elsa le escupe la cara y Hans la suelta, para inmediatamente golpearla en la mandíbula con su puño cerrado.

Mientras siente el sabor metálico de la sangre invadir su boca, lo ve quitarse la campera y quedar con una musculosa negra. Deja la pistola en un estante cerca de Anna y arrastra los pallets al centro del cuarto.

Lo ve inclinarse sobre Anna y colocar las manos en sus muslos. Lo ve acariciar lentamente sus piernas desde la rodilla hasta la cintura, donde engancha sus dedos en el pantalón y lo baja bruscamente junto con la ropa interior.

Ve que Anna se remueve y abre los ojos de golpe. La ve a los ojos y ve pasar por ellos confusión y desesperación.

Elsa escucha un grito. Por un instante piensa que es Anna la que grita, pero luego reconoce su propia voz, llamando a la pelirroja.

Siente las lágrimas quemando sus mejillas cuando Hans coloca sus rodillas entre las piernas de Anna y se acuesta sobre ella.

Siente sus uñas clavadas en sus palmas cuando Hans sujeta con una mano las muñecas de Anna sobre su cabeza.

Se escucha a sí misma rasgar su garganta cuando Hans sujeta la cara de Anna para besarla.

Siente la piel de sus muñecas quemarse con el roce constante de las sogas que las sujetan mientras forcejea intentando liberarse cuando la mano de Hans baja hasta su propio pantalón para desabrocharlo.

Y entonces todo sucede muy rápido.

Se escucha un gemido de dolor y la cabeza de Hans retrocede. La mano que sujetara las muñecas de Anna se tuerce en un ángulo extraño bajo los dedos de la pelirroja. El muchacho rueda a un lado, sujetando su cara y una rodilla de Anna choca con su entrepierna, haciéndolo caer de la pila de pallets.

Anna se levanta rápidamente y se sube el pantalón. Echa un vistazo alrededor y ve el arma. Sin dudarlo, la lleva consigo y corre hacia Elsa.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí," dice, de forma firme y fría. Sus ojos arden con decisión mientras le afloja las ataduras, pero las manos le tiemblan. Está helada, literalmente. Elsa piensa en las horas que Hans la mantuvo encerrada en la cámara, seguramente para torturarla y doblegarle la voluntad y desea poder destrozarlo pedazo a pedazo. Pero Anna tiene razón, tienen que salir de allí y llamar a la policía, jugar a la heroína casi las mata a las dos. O mucho peor.

Anna tira de su mano y salen velozmente, cerrando con fuerza la puerta a sus espaldas. La pelirroja se desorienta, pero Elsa reafirma el agarre de las manos de ambas y corre, guiándola hacia la salida, la única oportunidad que tienen.

Cinco metros.

Dos metros.

Un metro, y escuchan que la puerta de la cámara se abre.

La voz de Hans suena como un rugido y, en el mismo instante, la puerta principal se abre entre una nube de astillas.

Lo primero que ven es la punta de un arma larga, seguida de un casco y un chaleco con las siglas APD. Instintivamente levantan las manos y ven cómo otros dos cascos pasan de largo y se dirigen hacia el muchacho que ahora intenta correr hacia la puerta lateral, por donde está entrando otro grupo de policías.

Rápidamente lo reducen.

Y escoltadas por el primer policía que entró al local, ambas salen a la calle para encontrarse con el rostro aliviado de Kristoff que cruza la cinta policial y corre hacia ellas para estrecharlas en un abrazo.

No necesitan hablar.


	36. 36 - Heridas

A medida que se va disipando la adrenalina de sus sistemas, tanto Anna como Elsa caen en la cuenta del dolor y agotamiento que sienten. Los médicos que las reciben en el Hospital General de Arendelle no dejan pasar a nadie, dándoles privacidad en ese momento tan vulnerable.

Cuando intentan llevarse a Anna a una habitación privada para revisarla acorde al protocolo, ella se abalanza sobre Elsa y se niega a separarse de ella. Negocian una habitación doble con una cortina que, ni bien se retira la médica informándoles que a la brevedad iría una enfermera a hacerles curaciones, Anna arranca de cuajo y da una risita ante la cara de Elsa.

_Tendré que pagar por eso._

Elsa la observa, iluminada por el sol de media tarde. La coleta está desarmada por partes, con mechones salidos y levantados. Está muy pálida, tapada con una manta térmica, los labios todavía blancos. Se da cuenta de los restos de sangre seca que tiene en la frente y parte de la nariz, y le da un escalofrío.

A duras penas se levanta, le duele cada músculo del cuerpo. Va al baño de la habitación, enciende la luz y contempla su rostro en el espejo.

_Ahí va mi posibilidad de ser Reina del Baile de Primavera._

Sus manos están sucias y manchadas de sangre, tiene las muñecas quemadas en parte y en carne viva en otras partes. La cara, completamente hinchada donde ese bastardo la golpeó. Posiblemente le aflojó alguna muela. Pero lo que más impresión le da, es lo hundido de su mirada. Es un azul opaco, casi tormentoso. Está drenada.

Abre el agua caliente, moja una toalla y la enjabona. Se acerca a Anna, que tiene los ojos cerrados pero los abre cuando la siente a su lado.

"Tienes…" Señala su nariz, luego la de Anna y luego levanta la toalla, para finalmente apoyar la tela en la frente de la pelirroja.

"Cuidado, eso duele," se queja. Elsa la mira extrañada. "Lo golpeé en la nariz. Con la cabeza. Ya sabes, para liberarme. Vi que estabas atada y no podrías hacer nada, y en ese momento él no tenía el arma, lo escuché dejarla en el estante. Y yo no estaba atada, así que aproveché el momento y lo golpeé. También le retorcí la muñeca, se la debo haber quebrado por el ruido que hizo. Tengo que agradecerle a mi madre las clases de defensa personal a las que me mandó de adolescente. Ya sabes, para que me sienta segura y-"

Elsa sonríe escuchándola mientras le termina de quitar la sangre de la cara. En ese momento entra la enfermera con un carrito, y si bien se ve enternecida ante la escena, le pide a Elsa que vuelva a su cama para poder desinfectarle y curarle las muñecas. Se las venda luego de aplicarle un ungüento y le coloca una compresa fría en la cara. Le desinfecta el labio roto por el golpe, pero no necesita puntos, afortunadamente. A Anna le coloca otra compresa en la cabeza y les da a cada una un vasito con pastillas y una botella de agua, luego de extraerles sangre.

"Tómenlas. Luego me lo agradecerán" agrega, guiñando un ojo. "Por cierto, tienen visita."

Mientras ella sale, una cabeza se asoma y Anna grita.

"¡Mamá!"

Idunna corre pasando de largo la cama de Elsa y abraza a su hija con desesperación.

"¡Anna!" Ambas lloran unos segundos en silencio, abrazadas, hasta que Idunna se separa un poco para mirarla. "Vine tan rápido como pude, me avisó el Rector que… Y cuando llegué ya…"

"Estoy bien, mamá. En realidad, Elsa sacó la peor parte."

Es entonces cuando la mujer se voltea hacia la rubia.

"¡Elsa! Lo siento, estaba tan preocupada que-"

"No hay problema, señora Sandberg. Yo también estaba preocupada por Anna," agrega, tímida.

"Eres una gran amiga, Elsa," sonríe. Anna carraspea incómoda.

"De hecho, mamá… Elsa es mi novia."

Elsa no puede evitar la sonrisa que surge tras escuchar esa palabra. Mira a Anna, que le devuelve la mirada con tanto amor que no le entra en el pecho. Y tampoco puede evitar que un par de lágrimas se deslicen por sus mejillas. Con una enorme sonrisa, Idunna le hace señas de que se acerque y la rubia vuelve a bajarse de su cama y se une a ellas en el abrazo.

"Creo que interrumpimos algo, Olaf."

La voz de Kristoff hace que las tres mujeres levanten la cabeza para ver al muchacho junto al niño en la puerta de la habitación. Idunna se levanta y se acerca a saludarlos.

"Voy a la cafetería y luego vuelvo," anuncia, antes de volverse hacia las chicas. "Las veo al rato," sonríe.

Olaf corre a abrazarlas con una sonrisa de alivio.

"¡Están bien!" exclama. "Les traje una caja de chocolates, Kristoff dice que son sus favoritos."

"Oh, gracias, Olaf," sonríe Anna.

"A decir verdad, tenemos que agradecerle a Olaf haberlas encontrado."

El niño se aleja un poco y se para al lado de Kristoff casi escondiéndose. Las chicas lo miran confundidas y esperan a que se anime a hablar.

"Pues... Estaba muy preocupado por Anna, pero también por todos ustedes. Se han metido en muchos problemas últimamente, y quería estar seguro de poder encontrarlos si necesitaban mi ayuda... Entonces aproveché algunos momentos en que ustedes no estaban mirando y les instalé Find my Friends."

"Es una aplicación para localizar por GPS los móviles de los contactos que uno programe," explica Kristoff. "Olaf configuró nuestros teléfonos para que no necesite nuestra confirmación para encontrarnos."

"¡Les juro que no lo usé nunca hasta hoy!" El niño mira el suelo, su rostro completamente colorado.

"Cuando le dije que Anna no aparecía, me contó todo esto y abrió el mapa. Perdimos la señal de Elsa cuando estuvieron en el mismo lugar, por lo que dedujimos que ahí las tenía-"

Elsa levanta una mano para indicarle que se calle y se acerca al niño. Pone una mano en su hombro y Olaf levanta la cabeza de golpe.

"Gracias. De parte de las dos, muchas gracias por preocuparte así por nosotras. Te debemos la vida, Olaf."

El niño la abraza otra vez y se hace un silencio largo entre los amigos, hasta que Kristoff decide empezar a hablar sobre temas sin importancia para intentar descontracturar el ambiente.

Casi media hora después, Elsa empieza a ver que Anna cabecea. Siente que sus músculos se aflojan y, aunque no quiere despedirse tan pronto de sus amigos, la combinación de analgésicos y el alivio de estar a salvo, la envuelven en un agradable sopor.

Kristoff y Olaf se dan cuenta, y se despiden con un abrazo a cada una, prometiendo volver a visitarlas al día siguiente. Idunna vuelve a entrar a la habitación y las arropa de forma amorosa a ambas, susurrándoles que descansen, que ella se quedaría allí a cuidarlas.

El rostro de Anna ha recuperado el color, y Elsa la ve respirar tranquila, regular, cada vez más pesado. Por primera vez en meses sabe que Anna se siente completamente segura, y eso le da tranquilidad también a ella.


	37. 37 - Lógica

El sonido de unas voces muy suaves se cuela en los oídos de Elsa y la despierta. Cree reconocerlas, y está a punto de abrir los ojos cuando las escucha con más claridad.

"Son las nueve de la noche y no han comido en casi todo el día. ¿Deberíamos despertarlas?"

"Déjalas dormir. Si se despiertan con hambre puedo salir a comprarles algo donde sea."

La primera voz es de Idunna. Y la segunda es de su padre.

_¡Papá vino a verme!_

"¿Estás al tanto sobre las chicas?"

"Mucho menos de lo que quisiera. Elsa me pidió permiso para compartir habitación con tu hija hace algunos meses, pero siempre que le pregunto por su amiga cambia el tema de conversación," ríe. Elsa lo escucha sorber, seguramente tiene una taza de café demasiado caliente y está a punto de quemarse. "Uh, esto está caliente."

"Bueno, mi hija es novia de tu hija, Agnarr," comenta Idunna, una sonrisa evidente en su voz.

"Me lo sospechaba," sonríe también el hombre. "Tu hija ha sacado a la mía de la burbuja asocial en que la metió mi padre, Idunna."

"Brindo por eso," bromea la mujer. Pasan unos segundos en silencio y se los escucha suspirar a los dos. "Todavía estoy temblando. Espero que ese bastardo pague lo que hizo."

"Oh, puedes estar segura de que me encargaré de ello," promete. "Duke Weselton es un inepto, era cuestión de tiempo para que cometiera un error así. Su cabeza pende de un hilo. Y el muchacho Kolbek… tiene todo en contra. Su padre ya ha dicho que lo deshereda y no pagará un solo abogado o fianza. No tiene forma de evitar la condena."

Las palabras de su padre le dan tranquilidad a la rubia. Se hará justicia por Anna.

"¿Qué haremos con estas dos en el verano, Agnarr?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Sabiendo lo que pasó hoy, no creo tener el corazón para pedirles que vuelvan cada una a su casa…"

Otro silencio, esta vez incómodo.

"Puedo tomarme unas vacaciones. A decir verdad, no me he tomado un solo día libre desde la muerte de mi padre," comenta. "Y supongo que Corona aún debe ser bonito. Hace más de veinte años que no frecuento esta zona. Tal vez podamos cenar juntos, si al señor Sandberg no le molesta…"

"Oh, no, no hay un señor Sandberg. Nunca lo hubo… Nuestra casa es muy pequeña, pero tenemos un hotel tres estrellas en la misma calle, todo un lujo," bromea.

"Lamentablemente, tendría que volver a Nueva York para fines de Julio, y todavía les quedaría un mes de vacaciones…"

"Sería una lástima si yo no hubiera reservado mis propias vacaciones de la pastelería para Agosto. Y creo que me debo una buena visita a Broadway."

_¿Están coqueteando?_

"¡Qué coincidencia! Mi penthouse con tres habitaciones de huéspedes se encuentra en pleno Times Square."

"Deberías dejarme tu número, así reservo una habitación o dos."

"Mi gente se comunicará con tu gente."

_Están coqueteando._

Decidida a no permitir que su padre cometa alguna estupidez, Elsa se remueve un poco en la cama y abre lentamente los ojos.

"Elsa…" murmura el hombre, acercándose. "Soy papá, estoy aquí." Acaricia suavemente su mejilla. "¿Tienes hambre?" La rubia asiente con la cabeza. "Voy a conseguirte algo que te guste. Y también algo para Anna." Le deja un beso entre el pelo y sale, casi corriendo.

La pelirroja no tarda mucho en despertarse. Y Agnarr llega con sándwiches para los cuatro y los ojos de Anna se iluminan.

Cenan juntos, riendo mientras Idunna cuenta anécdotas de cuando Anna era pequeña, emocionados con historias sobre la mamá de Elsa y los recuerdos que tiene Agnarr de la niñez de su hija, y entusiasmados con la planificación de las vacaciones…

_¿…en familia?_

Está tan relajada, feliz de tener a Anna con ella y bien, de que sus padres estén allí con ellas y de que la pesadilla finalmente haya pasado, que una vez que toma las pastillas que les trae la enfermera en una de las rondas no tarda en quedarse dormida profundamente.

"¿Elsa?"

La rubia se despierta de golpe al escuchar su nombre y ve a Anna parada junto a su cama con el dedo índice sobre sus labios y una sonrisa cómplice. Señala a la otra punta de la habitación y Elsa se toma un segundo para enfocar la vista en la semipenumbra.

En el sillón de visitas, Agnarr e Idunna están sentados muy juntos, profundamente dormidos. Un brazo del empresario rodea los hombros de la pastelera.

Elsa sonríe con ternura al verlos, recordando la conversación de antes.

"¿Elsa?" la vuelve a llamar Anna. "¿Puedo acostarme contigo?"

Sin dudarlo un instante, Elsa se aparta un poco para dejarle lugar a su novia.

_Mi novia._

Anna se sube con cuidado y le da la espalda a Elsa, que la abraza con fuerza y respira profundamente.

Es tan fácil, tan natural cruzar sus pies con los de ella para darle calor, enredar sus piernas, rodear sus brazos, amoldarse a la curva de su espalda. Es tan fácil acariciar con su nariz el cuello lleno de pecas. Es tan fácil dejar besos entre la melena rojiza.

Como si estar juntas fuera su destino desde siempre.

Como si estar juntas fuera la única respuesta lógica a cualquier pregunta.


	38. Epílogo

La puerta del penthouse se abre lentamente y con un chirrido. Elsa entra con la seguridad de quien conoce a la perfección su propia casa, abandona por el camino la maleta más grande y deja caer al piso el bolso de mano para acercarse a una pared y tantear a la altura de sus hombros hasta encontrar las llaves de luz.

Lo primero que se enciende es una araña moderna que cuelga en el centro de la sala principal. A su alrededor se despliega un enorme balcón con escaleras dobles y salida hacia dos pasillos aún oscuros.

Enseguida se ilumina a su derecha una gran sala de estar con varios sofás, butacones y un par de mesas ratonas. Al fondo, un ventanal que da a un balcón. Una de las paredes restantes está ocupada completamente por una biblioteca y enfrente hay un televisor gigante.

"Wow," escucha a sus espaldas. Se voltea con una enorme sonrisa para recibir a Anna, que deja la maleta junto a la suya y gira sobre sí misma observando todo. "Tu casa es enorme."

"Mi abuelo compró este penthouse cuando North Mountain entró en el Forbes 500."

"Se ve increíble… Parece sacada de una revista de decoración."

Elsa contiene la risa.

"Eso es porque literalmente la sacamos de una revista de decoración," explica. " A mi abuelo le gustaban los muebles antiguos, pero la casa parecía de principios del 1900. Así que, pasado el duelo inicial, mi padre y yo nos dimos cuenta de que necesitábamos un cambio y nos fuimos de compras. Apenas lo vimos nos enamoramos del estilo. Compartimos muchos gustos. Y eso me hizo pensar que no éramos tan diferentes," agrega con cariño.

"Vamos, subamos el equipaje y te muestro las habitaciones," propone tras una pausa. Anna amplía aún más su sonrisa y, sin descolgarse su bolso, toma las dos maletas y corre hacia las escaleras seguida de la rubia. Al llegar a lo más alto, vuelve a soltar todo, se quita el bolso y espera a Elsa apoyada en la barandilla del balcón.

"¿Hacia dónde, su Majestad?" bromea, afectando la voz. Elsa suelta una carcajada y presiona unos interruptores en la pared de enfrente.

"A la izquierda está la habitación de mi padre, su estudio, un baño de invitados y una de las habitaciones de huéspedes." La toma de la mano y la lleva para el lado contrario y empieza a señalarle puertas a medida que caminan. "A la derecha verás las otras dos habitaciones, otro baño de invitados y, aquí al fondo, mi habitación con vista a la ciudad." Abre la puerta y enciende rápidamente la luz.

La cama tamaño queen domina el espacio. Frente a ella, otro televisor gigante sobre un modular con dos consolas de videojuegos, un TiVo y un reproductor de DVDs. A la derecha, una puerta entreabierta deja ver los azulejos de un baño en suite. A la izquierda, lo que parece ser un vestidor del tamaño de la habitación de Anna en Corona.

Y efectivamente, la pared más lejana está completamente vidriada y ofrece una magnífica vista de los edificios de Nueva York.

La pelirroja camina hacia la ventana como hipnotizada y Elsa la sigue divertida. Al llegar junto a ella la abraza y suspira.

Tras los exámenes reprogramados en Junio pasaron demasiadas cosas.

En principio, ambas iniciaron terapia, en parte por consejo del abogado familiar de los Westergard pero también por convicción propia de que necesitarían ese espacio para poder, eventualmente, superar los posibles traumas tras el secuestro.

Y como prometiera, Agnarr se tomó sus merecidas vacaciones para pasarlas con Elsa en Corona, en el hotel a metros de la casa de Anna e Idunna.

Bueno, no exactamente en el hotel. Lo cierto es que el único que pasó noches allí fue el empresario, porque Elsa durmió todo el mes en la habitación de Anna.

Mientras Idunna salía a trabajar y Agnarr se ocupaba de la casa y de algunas situaciones de la empresa a distancia, las chicas aprovecharon el tiempo en una piscina inflable instalada en el patio trasero de la casa para refrescarse.

Y ahora tendrían todo el mes de Agosto en Nueva York. Agnarr volvería a trabajar, Idunna se encargaría de descansar y ellas serían libres de recorrer la ciudad y pasar aún más tiempo juntas.

A solas.

Que, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que llevan saliendo, no debería ser mayor problema.

Pero, considerando lo sucedido con Hans, es un problema enorme.

Elsa desea llevar la parte física de su relación un paso más allá. Y, si puede usar como referencia la intensidad de los besos, las miradas y las charlas, sabe que en parte Anna quiere lo mismo.

Lo ha estado hablando en terapia, entiende que Anna necesitará tiempo para sanar del trauma y ella será todo lo paciente que la pelirroja necesite que sea, no va a presionarla. Pero aunque respeta los tiempos de su novia, siente que por momentos le cuesta entender las señales.

Sobre todo después de lo que pasó hace una semana.

Agnarr e Idunna habían salido a cenar, dejándolas a sus anchas para pedir comida y mirar una película. Y así fue exactamente como comenzó la noche: ambas sentadas en el sofá, abrazadas como de costumbre, con una pizza en la mesa ratona y la tercera temporada de una serie de comedia, que venían maratoneando desde hacía unos días.

En algún momento difícil de determinar se dieron un beso pequeño. Y se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa, y hubo otro beso, un poco más largo. Y enseguida otro más, un poco más lento y más profundo.

Se abrazaron entre besos, las manos recorrían lo que podían sobre la (poca) ropa. Y en el afán por estar cerca, y cada vez más cerca, Elsa pasó una pierna por sobre las de Anna y se sentó en su regazo. Las manos de la pelirroja bajaron lentamente por su espalda y más abajo. Y las de Elsa, que se aferraban a sus hombros, descendieron por el frente, y al llegar al pecho Anna se paralizó.

Elsa la sintió temblar. Se echó atrás, apoyándose en sus rodillas y llevando las manos al respaldo del sillón, junto a la cabeza de Anna. La vio cerrando los ojos con fuerza, intentando controlar su respiración, encogiéndose en su lugar.

"¡Perdón! No quise asustarte…" empezó a disculparse, pero Anna sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente.

"No, no, perdóname a mí, no debería ponerme así, sé que tú no me harás daño…"

Sus palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría para Elsa. Se maldijo mentalmente por apresurarse tanto, por dejar que la situación escalara. Se sentó junto a ella otra vez, dejando uno de sus brazos apoyado en el borde del sofá, manteniendo un contacto leve.

A medida que Anna se fue calmando se animó a abrazarla otra vez, de costado.

"Lo único que importa es que te sientas bien, Anna," murmuró.

"¿Con esto?" Su voz sonaba frágil, apenas un susurro. Elsa tomó delicadamente su mano y la llevó con ternura hacia su propio corazón.

"Con todo."

La escuchó suspirar y, lentamente, volvió a apoyarse contra ella. Se quedaron en esa misma posición, mirando la pantalla. Al cabo de varios minutos, el tono de la serie volvió a aligerar el ambiente y pronto estaban otra vez riendo y comentando los capítulos.

Sin embargo, Elsa ya había decidido echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no permitir que el deseo se le fuera de las manos de nuevo.

"La vista es increíble, Elsa."

La voz de Anna la trae de vuelta al presente. Aún abrazadas, gira apenas la cabeza para dejarle un beso entre el pelo.

"Podrás verla todas las veces que quieras hasta que tengamos que volver a Arendelle," promete. "Volvamos abajo, deben estar por llegar nuestros padres con el almuerzo."

Efectivamente, cuando bajan las escaleras pueden escuchar voces afuera y, al cabo de unos segundos, Agnarr e Idunna aparecen por la puerta con el resto del equipaje y unas bolsas de comida china.

La mesa del comedor es como para doce personas, pero los cuatro se acomodan en una de las puntas y repasan los planes inmediatos. El almuerzo empieza a sentirse verdaderamente familiar para Elsa, acostumbrada por años a comer sola, muchas veces en su cuarto. Se le hace natural que las comidas duren una hora o más entre charlas y risas, en contraste con sus quince minutos habituales que eran casi como un trámite.

Los primeros días en la ciudad se les escurren entre el Museo de Historia Natural, la visita a la Estatua de la Libertad y compras varias. Por las noches, Idunna insiste en ir a ver obras a Broadway. Las chicas y Agnarr se unen para El Rey León, El Fantasma de la Ópera y Wicked, pero a la cuarta noche consecutiva deciden dejar a sus padres a lo suyo y optan por pasarla en Stardust.

El día que finalmente deciden llevarse el almuerzo a Central Park es, probablemente, uno de los más agradables del verano. Sopla una ligera brisa que alivia el calor y no está particularmente pesado. Desde la mañana recorren los caminos de la mano con calma, disfrutando del clima, visitando los puntos más icónicos. Pasado el mediodía se detienen a comer sus sándwiches a la sombra de un gran árbol, toman un poco de sol echadas en una manta sobre el césped…

Y eso es quizá lo único de lo que se arrepiente Elsa cuando vuelven a su casa.

"Pareces un camarón," bromea Anna, peinándose en la habitación cuando Elsa sale del baño envuelta en un toallón. "¿No te pusiste bloqueador solar?"

"Tendría que haberlo reaplicado después del almuerzo, pero se me olvidó por completo."

"Necesitas pasarte crema hidratante, ¿tienes alguna? De otra forma solo podrás dormir parada" bromea.

"En el armario del baño debería haber una," contesta.

Entra rápidamente al vestidor y sale minutos después con una musculosa y bermudas para encontrarse con Anna sentada en la cama, con una lata de crema en la mano.

"Ven aquí, te ayudo con esto," indica.

_Mierda._

Sus piernas parecen moverse solas y termina por sentarse junto a la pelirroja, que abre la tapa de la lata y se la ofrece.

Elsa toma un poco de crema y la distribuye entre sus dedos antes de empezar a pasarla por sus piernas. Toma un poco más para sus brazos, otro poco para su pecho, y cuando juzga estar lista nota que Anna está sacando crema del pote.

"¿También te quemaste?"

"No, es para pasarte en la espalda, que seguro no llegas."

_Mierda._

Le hace un gesto con el dedo para que se dé vuelta y Elsa se sienta en la cama dándole la espalda.

Su mano se siente fría cuando empieza a masajear la crema sobre su piel. Elsa suprime un suspiro y cierra los ojos. Las manos presionan levemente contra sus hombros, bajan hasta el borde del corpiño, se juntan en su columna y suben hasta el cuello.

Y desde allí bajan por delante hasta el borde de la camiseta.

Elsa ya no está segura si el calor que siente es por la quemadura o por el contacto.

Anna tira de sus hombros hasta que su pecho toca la espalda de Elsa. Empieza a dejar pequeños besos desde su oreja, por el borde de la mandíbula. Con una mano guía el rostro de la rubia hacia ella, besa su mentón y luego sus labios con suavidad.

El primer instinto de Elsa es responder con fuerza, pero otra vez se encuentra suprimiendo sus reacciones y dejando a Anna hacer. La pelirroja insiste, desliza su lengua sobre el labio inferior de Elsa pidiendo permiso, pero la rubia no cede. Entonces Anna se separa un poco y la mira confundida.

"¿Qué pasa, Elsa?"

No puede mirarla a los ojos.

"No quiero asustarte otra vez," susurra.

"Oh." Anna retrocede lentamente y se cruza de brazos. Elsa duda un poco antes de levantarse.

_Mierda._

"Iré… a buscar unos chocolates a la cocina," inventa, tratando de controlar el nudo en su garganta.

En el tiempo que tarda en bajar, buscar las golosinas y volver a la habitación, Anna ya se ha acostado en la cama, de cara a la ventana. Elsa la supone dormida, pero en cuanto se sienta en la cama la pelirroja inspira profundo y murmura:

"¿Elsa?" La rubia se acuesta tras ella y apoya una mano en su hombro. "Esta última semana noté que estabas manteniendo algo de distancia conmigo… Es por lo que pasó en mi casa, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo siento," confiesa. "No quiero que pienses que soy alguna clase de animal que no puede controlarse cuando empiezas a besarme," masculla. Anna deja escapar una risita.

"Confío en ti, Elsa. Y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que estás pensando demasiado en esto," bromea. Suspira una vez y cambia por un tono más serio. "¿Sabes? Estuve hablando con la doctora Simmons ayer, mientras te duchabas." Hace una pausa, como midiendo sus palabras. Pero antes de volver a hablar, se gira en la cama y queda de frente a Elsa. "Creo que… bajo ciertas circunstancias podría estar lista. Al menos quiero intentarlo."

"Lista para…" Elsa deja la frase en el aire, tiene miedo de asumir más de la cuenta.

"Sexo. Contigo, claro, no sexo en general. Siento que si se da la situación correcta podemos intentarlo. No ahora, ya, en este momento. Ahora mismo estoy demasiado nerviosa y un poco molesta. No molesta contigo, entiendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste, sino molesta conmigo porque tendría que haberte hablado de esto antes, para que supieras lo que me pasa y pudieras evitar algunas cosas que todavía me recuerdan-"

La rubia interrumpe el monólogo con un beso casto pero fuerte.

"Tranquila," susurra cuando por fin se separan. "¿Qué debo evitar?"

"No me acorrales. Y si tienes alguna duda sobre mi reacción, mírame a los ojos. Y confía en que te avisaré si algo está mal." Anna suena como si estuviera en el punto medio entre los nervios y la seguridad. Elsa asiente con una sonrisa dulce.

"Haré lo que te haga sentir bien," promete. Y se acurrucan para dejarse llevar por el agotamiento del día.

Es Agnarr el que las despierta al día siguiente al grito de "¡pancakes!" y una seguidilla de golpes en la puerta.

"¡Vamos, niñas! ¡Hoy es sábado y cocino yo!" anuncia cuando las ve acercarse a la barra de la cocina.

"Primero, ya no somos niñas," explica Elsa. "Segundo, a estos pancakes les faltan chips de chocolate," bromea. Anna también se ríe mientras se sienta junto a ella.

"Para su información, señorita, esos son mis pancakes, los suyos saldrán en cinco minutos con extra chocolate," responde, sacándole la lengua.

Idunna se acerca a dejar frente a ellas dos tazas de café y luego se inclina sobre la barra, apoyándose en sus codos.

"Agnarr me ha invitado al Museo de Historia Natural, pero sé que ustedes ya fueron. Luego iremos a ver alguna obra y a cenar. Y de ahí, a una disco para adultos," sonríe. "¿Quieren sumarse a alguno de los planes?"

Las chicas se miran y se encogen de hombros, divertidas.

"Probablemente nos quedemos viendo películas hasta la tarde," responde Anna. "Prometemos no esperarlos," agrega, guiñándole un ojo a su madre. Idunna se sonroja y Elsa intenta evitar que se le escape una carcajada.

Efectivamente, se les pasa el día entre películas. Y ya cerca de la noche Elsa anuncia que ha conseguido entradas para Hamilton a último momento y les queda apenas una hora para prepararse y llegar al teatro.

Para cuando salen ya es de noche. Compran unos hot dogs en un carrito para comer mientras esperan a la salida de los actores. Y al cabo de una hora, empiezan a caminar hacia el edificio, de la mano y sonrientes.

"Puede parecer tonto," comienza la pelirroja, "pero hoy ha sido un día genial."

"Pienso lo mismo," comenta.

Continúan en silencio hasta que llegan a la puerta principal. Elsa siente que el agarre en su mano se vuelve más fuerte, pero no es hasta los ascensores que Anna emite sonido otra vez.

"¿Elsa?" La rubia la mira con curiosidad. Anna se muerde el labio inferior y sonríe. "Quiero intentarlo."

Elsa no está muy segura de cuándo empiezan a besarse, pero debe ser entre que entran y que salen del ascensor. De alguna forma rebotan por las paredes del hall, suben las escaleras y terminan, como hace unos meses, con Elsa acorralada por Anna contra la puerta de su habitación, apenas iluminadas por una lámpara de pie que olvidaron prendida esa tarde.

El verano en Nueva York es intenso. Y eso significa que la musculosa y el short de Anna dejan poco espacio para que Elsa se sienta segura sujetándola sin rozar su piel.

Pero es Anna la que va tomando iniciativa y mete descaradamente sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Elsa, recorriendo con sus palmas abiertas la extensión de su espalda. Por reflejo echa su cabeza atrás y emite un gemido corto. Anna aprovecha el movimiento para atacar su cuello con besos y pequeños mordiscos.

Y baja.

Baja por el cuello hasta donde debería estar el primer botón de la blusa, que nunca estuvo abrochado.

Baja por el esternón hasta el segundo botón, que se desabrocha solo dejando un escote más pronunciado próximo a conquistar por los labios de la pelirroja.

Y Elsa sólo puede gemir y respirar pesado con los ojos cerrados hasta que un pensamiento cruza su mente y atina a sujetar a Anna con las manos en ambas mejillas.

Los ojos turquesa la miran directamente y puede verlos nublados de deseo. Pero no quiere confiarse. Quiere hacer las cosas bien por ella, por las dos. Quiere que se sienta amada y no obligada, así que inspira profundo y abre la boca.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí."

"¿Me avisarás si quieres detenerte?"

"Sí."

"¿Confías en mí?"

"Sin dudas. ¿Y tú?"

"Completamente."

Retoman casi desde donde dejaron, con las manos de Anna bajo la blusa y las de Elsa afirmándose en sus hombros mientras los besos se concentran en su escote.

Tras unos segundos, Anna da un paso hacia atrás sin soltarla. Elsa la mira atenta y se deja guiar hasta la cama, donde la pelirroja la empuja suavemente hasta que se sienta y puede subirse a horcajadas en su regazo.

Ahora es ese escote bronceado y lleno de pecas el que queda a la altura de los labios de Elsa. No duda en empezar a besar esa constelación que se le antoja infinita. Anna le sujeta la cabeza y la funde contra su piel.

Y es en ese momento en que sus caderas chocan casi instintivamente que el _calor_, el bendito _calor_ se hace más presente que nunca y, ahora sí, logra apoderarse del cuerpo de Elsa. Y siente que la blusa le sobra, y también el resto de las prendas. Hasta las sandalias le queman en los pies. Y la piel de Anna quema bajo sus dedos, que han cobrado vida propia y avanzan libres sobre todo lo expuesto.

Anna gime en su oído. Elsa tiembla al escucharla y la sujeta en la cinturilla del short. Y gime otra vez y sigue bajando sus manos y presiona sus glúteos hacia ella.

Y el calor ya es insostenible para ambas. La blusa se abre, la musculosa vuela por encima de la cabeza de Anna y se desenredan apenas lo suficiente para descartar las sandalias y los shorts.

Entonces, el tiempo parece detenerse. Aunque se han visto todo el mes anterior en bikini, de alguna forma estar en ropa interior una frente a la otra es diferente. Se siente diferente.

Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, cada una se despoja de las prendas que quedan.

Arrodilladas sobre la cama, Anna toma una mano de Elsa y la lleva tímidamente a uno de sus pechos. La rubia duda un momento, pero su novia asiente mordiéndose el labio. Así que gira suavemente la palma sobre su pezón, sintiéndolo endurecer bajo su tacto. Presiona levemente con los dedos y escucha un suspiro que le hace saber que va por buen camino.

Con la otra mano sujeta su cintura y la guía hasta que ambas están acostadas frente a frente. Anna se acerca a besarla lento, disfrutando del contacto. Pero enseguida la intensidad aumenta y empieza a ser difícil seguir el recorrido de las manos de la pelirroja que un segundo están en su espalda, al siguiente en su nuca, profundizando el beso, y un momento después tirando de su cadera para juntar sus cuerpos otra vez.

Elsa la necesita más cerca que eso. Y parece que Anna siente exactamente lo mismo porque pasa una de sus piernas por encima de su cadera, y el mismo movimiento fuerza al muslo de la rubia contra su centro.

El gemido de Anna tiene una mezcla de sorpresa y excitación. Elsa detiene todos sus movimientos mientras la mira a los ojos, buscando algún rastro de miedo, alguna señal de que deba parar ahí. Y por una fracción de segundo la ve asustada, pero entonces se mueve contra su muslo y la siente húmeda.

Y ahí va lo que queda de la cordura de Elsa.

Ahora es ella la que se mueve. Sujeta la pierna de Anna cerca de la rodilla y se impulsa hacia adelante, arrancándole otro gemido, y otro, y otro. La pelirroja se abraza con fuerza de sus hombros acompañando sus movimientos y haciendo que cada uno de esos sonidos caiga directamente en sus oídos.

Hasta que hunde la cara en su cuello, respira pesado un par de veces y siente que sus músculos se tensan, apretándola más cerca, imposiblemente cerca.

Acaricia lentamente su espalda y su pierna mientras se va aflojando en sus brazos.

"Wow." Anna deja escapar una risa corta y Elsa sonríe contra su pelo. "Eso fue intenso."

"Muy intenso," afirma. Enseguida echa un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para verle la cara. "¿Estás bien?"

"Perfecta," sonríe antes de atrapar sus labios otra vez, insistente. Como hiciera antes contra la puerta, empieza a bajar por su mentón y su cuello.

Elsa se sorprende al encontrarse con la espalda pegada al colchón y la mano de Anna manteniéndola en esa posición, presionando su hombro con fuerza.

"Yo me encargo ahora," murmura en su oído. Toma el lóbulo de la oreja entre sus dientes y muerde suavemente, haciendo que Elsa suelte el aire de golpe.

Otra vez el camino descendente de sus besos la lleva hasta su pecho. Elsa la mira atentamente cuando desvía su trayectoria hacia un lado. Y la observa inclinarse y sacar tentativamente la lengua para pasarla sobre el pezón. Bien puede ser por el tacto o por la imagen, pero no puede evitar que se le escape un gemido y que su espalda se arquee hacia la pelirroja, buscándola.

Envalentonada por la reacción, Anna cierra su boca sobre la piel y succiona ligeramente, a la vez que usa una mano para estimular el otro pecho. Y la otra mano se desliza por su abdomen hacia abajo y tímidamente acaricia su muslo.

Elsa sonríe. Y antes de que Anna pueda dudar, levanta una rodilla, separa un poco sus piernas y acaricia su mejilla para alentarla a seguir.

La pelirroja ahora sube por el muslo hasta su centro. El gemido en su garganta muere contra el pezón, y las vibraciones sumadas al contacto hacen estremecer a la rubia.

Los dedos de Anna se mueven con un poco de torpeza al principio. Un segundo y la presión es demasiada, al siguiente es demasiado poca. Pero conforme pasa el tiempo va tomando ritmo, y lo que comenzó con timidez empieza a ganar confianza y determinación.

El calor aumenta, junto con la velocidad de la respiración de Elsa. Pero Anna introduce dos de sus dedos en ella y tiene que morderse el labio para no gritar de placer. Y cuando comienza a moverlos, la rubia puede sentir que se acerca cada vez más al límite.

Es un roce del pulgar con el clítoris el que finalmente la eleva y la precipita por el borde. Se siente volar y luego caer y hundirse. Siente los brazos de Anna rodearla y sus labios absorber su gemido.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, pero cuando su respiración se calma y su vista se aclara de nuevo lo primero que ve es la cabeza de Anna apoyada en su pecho. Acaricia su pelo y la pelirroja levanta la vista hacia ella.

Y al verla a los ojos puede sentir en su pecho crecer esa sensación de sol y luz, pero se le atoran las palabras en la garganta y lo único que puede hacer es acercarse y besarla.

Esta vez el beso es lento, no tienen prisa, están disfrutando de la cercanía y el contacto. Ambas suspiran y se abrazan con calma. El reloj no las corre, están de vacaciones. No hay clases, no hay exámenes.

Están sanando de heridas nuevas y viejas. Cada nueva caricia ayuda a cerrar un poquito más. Cada beso las une, cada temblor y cada suspiro las afirma.

La mañana las encontrará piel con piel, abrazadas y tranquilas.

El resto del verano les dará tiempo a seguir sanando juntas.


	39. Notas finales y agradecimientos

_Lógica_ se ha convertido en todo un hito para mí.

En principio, es mi entrada como autor al fandom Elsanna. Después de varios meses de leer muchísimo, me animé a poner algunas ideas sueltas en la pantalla y salió esto. Me insumió muchísimo tiempo, mucha energía, más de una contractura y algún dolor de cabeza. Pero amo el resultado, amo lo que surgió de él. Y es la primera vez como escritor que logro completar un proyecto tan largo y quedo conforme con lo obtenido.

Por otro lado, todo el proceso de escribir sucedió a la par de varias crisis personales y sociales, que me llevaron a replantearme prioridades y ajustar acciones. Este fic involucró algunos momentos de mucha angustia, otros de reír hasta llorar. Y mucho, muchísimo amor y comprensión y conexión a muchos niveles. Y también implicó el cierre de algunos ciclos que, afortunadamente, puedo soltar con una sonrisa, con paz en mi corazón, con la tranquilidad de saber que estoy parado en el lugar correcto.

Pero además de todo eso, conocí a un grupo de gente loca y hermosa que me apañó con cada publicación, que comentaron, que teorizaron sobre lo que iba pasando, que se metieron de cabeza en la historia al punto de dejarse llevar por las emociones que les generaba, que me inspiraron con otros fics, con imágenes, con videos y con charlas infinitas. Y la verdad, en estos momentos de distanciamiento social, esa cercanía que pude sentir fue clave.

Es por eso que escribo estas líneas. Tal vez a algunos lectores no les interese conocer todo este contexto, pero para quienes sí, sepan que _Lógica_ marca un antes y un después en todo sentido.

Por último, necesito agradecer por un montón de cosas.

A mi esposa.  
Por ayudarme aunque no sos del fandom.  
Por aguantarme y aconsejarme y betearme.  
Y porque sos y serás siempre mi escritora favorita.  
Vos sos mi única respuesta lógica, siempre.

A SumaelCronno (watt)  
Por el ánimo, por leerme a cualquier hora, por tus reacciones.  
Por el talento hermoso que tenés, dentro y fuera del maravilloso mundo del Internet.  
Love u, dude.

A Alex, Sasha, Adrián, Ramón, Karem, Mariana, Araldssen y el resto de la comunidad Elsanna en Facebook y Whapp.  
Por los fics, las charlas de trasnoche y las risas.

A Feli.  
Por engancharte con la historia y con la historia detrás de la historia.

Y a _Anna_.  
Por ser.  
Por inspirar.  
Por aún estar.


End file.
